Tenebris Amoris
by Darkfaith96
Summary: Instituto Sweet Amoris, hogar de las criaturas mágicas mas extrañas y poderosas. Todos convivían en paz hasta que sucesos extraños alertan a la Organización de Cazadores. ¿que extrañas aventuras encontraran las jóvenes cazadoras en el instituto? ¿amor? ¿drama? o simplemente mas obstáculos para sus problemáticas vidas.
1. Mudanza Inesperada

**¡HOLA! Les presento mi nueva historia, es muy loca, bueno estaba viendo unas imágenes en Deviantart y vi a un sensual Castiel vestido de demonio, entonces mi imaginación voló y mas con las imágenes de Halloween :3 así que aquí se los dejo, espero lo disfruten y ¡DENLE UNA OPORTUNIDAD! no olviden dejar reviews :3 **

La miraba ir de aquí allá y viceversa. Llevaba un montón de objetos que la familia Faith había atesorado por siglos. No podía concentrarme en mi tarea, trabajo… lo que sea que estuviera leyendo, el punto es que mi madre se estaba comportando de una manera muy extraña y cada vez que le preguntaba ella solo me miraba y seguía llevando cosas de un lado para otro. Cerré mi cuaderno, tenía curiosidad por saber el porque de la actitud de mi mama y la respuesta me llego antes de lo previsto. ¡no estaba preparada! Mi padre se sentó, cogió el periódico, me miro de reojo y pronuncio las siguientes palabras "nos vamos para Francia". Mi cara de sorpresa debió ser tan espeluznante que logro detener a mi madre. ¡les exigí una explicación! ¡claro que si! ¿qué? ¿acaso creen que es chévere ir a un país donde no conoces la lengua? Pues si es así ¡están mal de la cabeza! ¡es terrible! Yo una completa ignorante que habla ingles ir a Francia ¿a que? Díganme en serio ¿en que mundo vivo? Le reclame como una cría cualquiera a mi padre, ya habíamos visitado Francia y era un lugar muy bonito pero no conocía la lengua, tras de que soy medio autista me van hacer hablar otra lengua para hacer amiguitos, voy a durar todo un año sin hablarle a alguien, seré la rarita de la escuela.

Después de un par de lloriqueos y de un "¡carajo Dark! ¡lárgate a tu habitación y llórale a la pared!" por parte de mi querido papi me fui resignada a mi cuarto, mi cabeza cabizbaja demostraba lo poco feliz que estaba. Cerré la puerta y abrí mi laptop cuando oh sorpresa tenía cinco llamadas perdidas de mi mejor amigo por Skype. Me pareció sospechoso ¿acaso quería que volviera a pasarme por su novia para deshacerse de alguna chica? Aunque recuerdo perfectamente haberlo mandado al diablo por que la ultima vez la chica resulto ser una jodida desquiciada, a media noche se encontraba ahí mirando la ventana de mi cuarto con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, Dios aun sigo teniendo pesadillas con eso. Sin mas remedio y con ganas de desahogarme lo llame, estaba lista para explotar y empezar a quejarme pero lo que dijo me tomo por sorpresa

-¿qué tal Darky? ¿Lista para tus clases de francés?

-¿disculpa?

-lo que escuchaste, seré tu profesor de francés

-espera… ¿cómo diablos sabes que me largo para Francia?

-de pronto es porque mi padre le dijo al tuyo que fuera a Francia

-¿y porque mi padre, un rebelde sin causa, va a escuchar a tu padre, su eterno rival de toda la infancia?

-por que la Orden necesita mas cazadores en una zona especifica de Francia

-… carajo-fue lo único que solté-¿tan grave esta el asunto?

-si

-bueno… ya que no hay mas remedio… empecemos con las tortuosas clases de francés profesor Viktor-dije con sarcasmo

-bien, querida y única estudiante.

Ajam, así es, Viktor es mi mejor amigo, un chico de cabellera azabache, ojos ámbar y una actitud muy madura para un joven de su edad y me imagino que se estarán preguntando ¿de que Orden habla? Pues… se los diré mas adelante.

Seis malditos meses habían pasado, seis meses donde tuve que verle la cara a Viktor todos los miserables días, hasta los fines de semana, no me malinterpreten, yo lo quiero pero tenerlo como maestro es un dolor de cabeza, puede ser peor que cualquier profesor de colegio, el es una persona perfeccionista, pues yo también lo soy pero el se pasa. A veces le vi las intenciones de abofetearme por no pronunciar bien una palabra. En fin, las clases habían terminado, gracias a Dios y ahora me encontraba empacando todas mis cosas, peluches, ropa, cuadernos, fotos, objetos valiosos, etc… cuando termine de organizar me metí en el computador y llame a Viktor el cual me vio con cara de "otra vez tu maldición" la verdad esa es nuestra forma de decirnos te quiero BFF

-¿qué tal todo?

-bien…

-¿tan mala estudiante soy?

-no lo eres, me di cuenta que al tratar de enseñarle a un de esas tantas muchachas que querían entablar una relación conmigo logre entender que eres la mejor estudiante que he tenido

-noto un poco de sarcasmo

-esta vez no

-…no se que decir, la ultima vez juraría que querías matarme

-lo se y… lo… lo…

-discúlpate en mi lecho de muerte

-hare el mejor intento-el alzo un poco la cabeza y miro las enormes cajas-¿ya terminaste?

-sip, todo esta guardado donde corresponde-dije orgullosa de mi trabajo-la verdad ahora que se francés estoy mas entusiasmada con el viaje a Francia, aunque voy a extrañar Colombia… pero ¿qué se le hace? Y lo mejor es que estaremos los dos juntos en ese colegio teniendo muchas aventuras

-ehm Dark-eso no me gusta en absoluto-tenemos que hablar-hay no, utilizo su famosa frase de baby esto no esta funcionando-… yo no estaré en Francia

-¿¡QUÉ!?-Viktor se quedo callado esperando mis replicas-¿¡cómo puedes hacerme esto!?

-Dark tu lo sabes

-no, ¡no! No quiero escucharlo

-mi padre prefirió ir a Inglaterra por cuestiones de trabajo. No estaremos juntos en Francia.

Eso si que me desanimo. Trate de convencerlo, le dije que se viniera a vivir con nosotros pero el pendejo sabe manejar a la perfección sus sentimientos convirtiéndose en una persona fría y calculadora, hasta trate de persuadirlo al decirle que de pronto podría encontrar a la chica que le gustaba cuando era mas pequeño una tal Lynn o Lisa… la verdad no me acuerdo, no soy buena para recordar nombres. Al final no logre nada solo malgastar el tiempo que tenía para dormir. Al otro día termine yendo al colegio, mis compañeros se despidieron de mi de una forma muy normal, sabía que eso pasaría, somos tan desunidos que me sorprende que se sepan mi nombre. Me encogí de hombros y seguí las clases hasta medio día. Mis padres vinieron a recogerme para tomar el vuelo rumbo a Francia. Salí del salón de forma sigilosa, nadie se dio cuenta y pronto se olvidarían de mi.

Pasaron muchas horas pero al fin llegamos, ¡bien por mi! Aterrizamos en Paris. Una limusina nos recogió en el aeropuerto y nos llevo a un hotel cinco estrellas, no vayan a creer que siempre andamos de hotel cinco estrellas en hotel cinco estrellas, creo que ese fue una forma de agradecimiento de la Orden por habernos tomado tantas molestias. Pasamos la noche ahí, no sin antes visitar la torre Eiffel. Al otro día mi padre se compro un carro y partimos a mi nuevo hogar. Pasamos por muchas ciudades y pueblos igual de hermosos a Paris hasta que hubo un momento donde lo único que se veía eran unos enormes pastizales llenos de flores y arboles. Sin darme cuenta me quede dormida por un largo tiempo hasta que mi mama empezó a llamarme constantemente y tuve que abrir mis perezosos ojos. Habíamos llegado a una ciudad no muy grande, ya era de noche y mi papa iba como loco por las calles, debía ser porque tenía sueño y cuando el tiene sueño es un peligro. Para mi sorpresa llegamos a una casa con un diseño moderno, grandes ventanales y una pequeña cascada que estaba al lado de las escaleras de la entrada. Cuando entramos todo estaba organizados, nuestras cosas, el comedor, la cocina y los cuartos pero tanta gratitud me daba mala espina ¿tan mal estaba este lugar? Mi padre me enseño una cosa, "donde el mundo es color de rosa es sencillamente es un mundo de rojo carmesí tratando de aparentar perfección".

Entre a mi cuarto para dormir, mañana sería mi primer día de clases en el instituto Sweet Amoris. Hasta ese nombre me daba escalofríos. Cuando los rayos del sol se colaron a mi habitación supe que era hora de empezar. Me duche, cambie, desayune y reuní fuerza para empezar el primer día de escuela. Estaba mas nerviosa de lo normal pero debía ocultarlo. Mi papa me dejo frente a la entrada principal del instituto, se despidió de mi revolviendome el cabello y dándome un par de palmadas en la espalda. Salí con paso firme y entre tímidamente, no había ni un alma en el pasillo, debían estar en clase. Camine un poco sin saber a donde ir, estaba desorientada, me quede parada en medio del pasillo mirando hacia los lados, no se porque lo hice, creo que era por el presentimiento de que alguien vendría. Espere cinco minutos y en efecto, una puerta se abrió y un chico rubio salió un poco apurado arreglándose la corbata, miro de reojo hacia los lados y luego me vio a mi, suspiro aliviado, al parecer estaba esperando por mi… eso sonó muy presumido de mi parte

-buenos días-me dijo en francés, achique los ojos demostrando que me costaba entender, solo estaba acostumbrada a Viktor-¿entendiste?

-s-si-respondí de golpe en francés, estaba muy nerviosa y el chico que estaba parado frente a mi era muy lindo-l-lo siento aun no me acostumbro

-no te preocupes, es normal, aunque me parece increíble que en solo seis meses puedas hablar francés a la perfección

-si… fue difícil

-oh perdón no me he presentado, soy Nathaniel el delegado del curso-extendió su mano y yo se la estreche

-un gusto soy Dark Faith

-bueno Drak al parecer ya hiciste todo, organizar los papeles, la foto, lo del clip etc…-dijo mirando una carpeta-creo que ya puedes empezar con las clases

-d-disculpa-Nathaniel me sonrió, demonios ahora estoy peor de nerviosa-¿po-podrías mostrarme el instituto por favor?-trate de sonar lo menos exigente que pude

-¡pero claro que si! Para eso vine aquí

-oh ¡lo siento!

El rio suavemente, no sabía si sentirme mal o avergonzarme de mi torpeza-no te disculpes, vamos, si nos apuramos podrás entrar a tu primera clase.

Tuve el dichoso recorrido con señor amabilidad, Nathaniel, era muy Cortez y gentil, me era imposible decirle que no a todo lo que preguntaba o decía. Me mostro donde quedaba cada salón, el gimnasio, jardín y la sala de delegados donde me invito por si quería un poco de compañía ¿ya doy la impresión de ser una chica poco sociable? Que asco. Cuando salimos de la sala, sonó la campana, los estudiantes salieron a montones para ir a su siguiente clase, Nathaniel, muy gentilmente, me llevo hasta mi salón. Me dejo en la puerta y nos despedimos, la verdad estaba planeando ir en descanso a la sala de delegados, tenía dudas de lograr hablarme con alguien mas que no fuera Nathaniel. Al entrar al salón el profesor me pidió presentarme. Mire a mis compañeros y sentí como miles de dagas se incrustaron en todo mi cuerpo. Respire tranquilamente y me presente, dije mi nombre y que era nueva en la ciudad, punto final, no tenía nada mas que decir, tan poco soy de la chicas que dicen "espero podamos llevarnos bien" ¿¡cómo rayos voy a saber si me voy a llevar bien con ellos!? Aunque a veces soy una hipócrita, no lo iba a demostrar frente a un puñado de completos extraños. El profesor me indico donde debía sentarme, al lado del chico de cabellera roja, perfecto primer día atascada con el chico rebelde de la escuela.

Cuando me senté, ni me miro yo lo mire de reojo. Saque mi cuaderno de… ¡rayos! No se en que clase estoy. Me revolví nerviosa en mi puesto pero después caí en cuenta de que solo era esperar a que el profesor escribiera en el tablero. No tardo en empezar a escribir un montón de formulas… físicas… mi primera clase era física… ¡odio la física! Refunfuñe fastidiada al ver lo que escribía el profesor eso le dio un poco de gracia al chico peli rojo. Sin prestarle mucha atención empecé a escribir los problemas. Como odiaba física, ¡pinche gravedad!, ¡pinche velocidad, aceleración, fuerza…!, ¡pinche física! Cuando el profesor dejo de copiar nos dijo que resolviéramos los problemas para entender el tema de la clase de hoy, en pocas palabras no tenía nota. Alejé mi cuaderno y saque mi celular, aun no tenía datos ni minutos ni un numero pero lo que si tenía era música. Saque mis audífonos y puse "Rain Fall Down" de los Rolling Stones

-con que escuchas rock ¿eh?-el chico de cabellera roja me sonrió

-ehm… si, ¿por qué te sorprendes?

-pensé que eras mas fresa

-¿es en serio? Vamos, si me visto de negro, solo falta que me ponga manillas y me delinee los ojos

-vaya, vaya, vaya, que tenemos aquí ¿una chica mala?-dijo burlón

-no soy una chica mala solo me gusta el rock, el negro, el morado… y otras cosas

el chico me miro divertido-soy Castiel

-Dark un gusto conocerte

-¿Dark? Que ¿acaso eres la reina de la oscuridad?

-amigo, mis padres no me quieren-dije bromeando

el rio por mi comentario haciendo que los demás voltearan a mirar-tras deprimente divertida-sonreí tímidamente-¿qué mas tienes?-tomo mi celular

-debo advertirte que también escucho otros géneros

-si, eso me doy cuenta… pero mira que tenemos aquí Back in Black, podrás cagarla con Britney pero al menos no escuchas al tal Justin

-¿Bieber? ¡claro que no! Odio a ese tipo

-bien, me parece perfecto, aunque veo que sientes mas pasión por los Rolling Stones, yo prefiero AC/DC

-bueno pero los Rolling Stones son mejores

-nah AC/DC se lleva el premio

-The Rolling Stones

-AC/DC

-Rolling Stones

-AC/DC.

Y así empezamos una discusión un tanto pendeja por ver que banda era mejor. Salimos de clase dando argumentos tontos de porque tal banda era mejor y por que la otra no. Terminamos almorzando juntos, hablando de películas, idioteces y sin darme cuenta habíamos intercambiado números y direcciones, cuando volvió a sonar la campana me di cuenta que no teníamos la misma clase, me deprimí un poco y el solo me dio una palmada en el brazo para que me animara, me sobe el brazo, eso dolió, Castiel se despidió con un gesto de mano. Vi su espalda y al quedarme sola me dije a mi misma que Castiel no era humano. Camine hasta mi siguiente clase tratando de ignorar las miradas curiosas de todos, podía escuchar cosas como _"si es ella", "¿ella hizo reír a Castiel?"_ , _"¿qué le habrá visto?"_ pero lo que mas me molesto fue escuchar esto: _"¿estarán saliendo?"_ tenían que estar bromeando, ¡acabo de llegar a la ciudad y ya piensan que salgo con alguien! Aunque debo admitir que Castiel no esta nada mal pero desafortunadamente su actitud me recuerda a mis tres hermanos mayores y tengo suficiente con esos tres.

Entre al salón y volví a presentarme, esta vez me hicieron sentar en uno de los puestos de atrás ¿acaso me vieron cara de gigante? Soy una de las chicas mas bajas por Dios, no voy a ver absolutamente nada. Me senté entre dos chicos, uno de cabellera azul y el otro peli negro. El chico peli negro estaba pegado a un PSP jugando Assasins Creed. Mire el tablero y oh sorpresa no veía nada ni escuchaba nada para mas colmo era clase de historia con el Sr. Farres. Trate de anotar algo pero al final me rendí y me puse a mirar como jugaba el chico de al lado. Sentí que alguien se acercaba a mi oído

-¿no puedes ver?-me pregunto el chico de cabellera azul que casualmente era idéntico al otro ¿eran hermanos?-soy Alexy me alegra conocerte-dijo esbozando una radiante sonrisa

-Dark-dije un tanto sorprendida por su actitud tan… enérgica-no, no puedo ver nada desde aquí

-si quieres te presto mis apuntes

-¿en serio? ¡muchas gracias!

-¡de nada!-puso sus manos en mi rostro y lo apachurro-¡eres tan linda! O ¿cómo se dice…? ¿Kiwi?

-Kawaii-dijo el otro fastidiado-creo que la estas asfixiando-dijo sin interés

-o es cierto-soltó mi rostro y tome una bocanada de aire-¡mira! Te presento a mi hermano Armin, Armin saluda a Dark

-hola-no despego su mirada de la consola

-si quieres mira como juega mi hermano mientras yo anoto ¿vale?

-s-si… de nuevo muchas gracias

-¡no hay de que! Todo por ayudar a una nueva amiga

-no le pongas atención para el todas las persona que le dirigen la palabra son sus amigos- Armin sonrió al ver como Alexy formaba un puchero

-ok, eso no me hace sentir para nada rechazada-susurre

Armin y Alexy rieron-eres divertida-el peli negro me dio un par de palmada en la cabeza-¿quiere ver?

-si no te molesta.

Me entretuve toda la clase mirándolo jugar, el maldito era todo un gamer. Rayos y para mas colmo era lindo al igual que su hermano gemelo. Es definitivo, en Colombia solo están los genes feos. Me pase el resto de las clases con Armin y Alexy porque teníamos los horarios muy parecidos pero a la ultima hora me toco con Nathaniel. Le ayude a organizar unos papeles porque mi papa vendría a recogerme tarde, fue entretenido y pude conocer un poquito mas al rubio. Nos despedimos y me subí al carro, llegue a la casa, hice mis deberes y baje a cenar. Mis padres se encontraban comiendo en silencio y cuando me senté mi papa bajo el periódico para verme

-¿lo notaste verdad?

-si señor

-la mayoría de esos chicos tienen habilidades especiales-agrego mi mama

-¿lograste identificar esas habilidades?

-si, Nathaniel, delegado de clases, habilidad especial control mental y telequinesis-mis padres asintieron en forma de aprobación-Armin y Alexy son nuevos, habilidad especial camuflaje

-muy bien ¿qué mas viste?-mi padre tomo un sorbo de su bebida

-Castiel… no se lo que es pero estoy segura que no es humano

-nosotros lo sabemos pero tienes que averiguarlo por ti misma-dijo mi padre

-será un buen entrenamiento ¿bien?-mi mama me paso un pedazo de pan.

Comimos en silencio y me fui directamente a la cama para descansar, ahora entendía un poco el porque del cambio tan repentino, en un solo punto había un gran nivel de poder concentrado lo cual era sospechoso. La Orden sospechaba algo y se que todo gira en torno de aquel chico rebelde, Castiel. Lo mas probable es que lo averigüe muy pronto.


	2. Primera Noche

**Bueno aquí les dejo el siguiente cap :3 la verdad ya tengo varios capitulos adelnatados así que actualizare cada vez que empiece a escribir otro :) ojalá les guste aquí empieza la acción **

Habían pasado tres días desde que ingrese y mis avances en cuanto a la búsqueda de chicos especiales estaban trancados, no se porque pero creo que algo estaba pasando, lo presentía, los chicos me habían hablado de una tan Amber y compañía, una chica vacía y fastidiosa que se la pasaba molestando a los demás, el problema era que no me la había encontrado. Hacía dos día había conocido a una chica, bueno a dos, una se llamaba Iris y la otra Violetta, Iris era un chica común y corriente, solamente que era la persona mas optimista que había conocido en mi vida pero Violetta no era normal. Nuestra unión se hizo tan estrecha en tan poco tiempo que me conto su "secreto", cuando dormía lograba ver el futuro pero no de una forma cualquiera, soñaba un escenario muy diferente al que normalmente convive como ver la muerte de un animal o un ciervo corriendo, ella era capaz de traducirlos al dibujarlos. Esta habilidad es increíble y rara, no solo por ver el futuro si no que uno en un millón posee esta habilidad. Es único y difícil de encontrar.

Aunque había encontrado a Violetta mis padres me exigían mas, para ellos parece que no me estoy esforzando ¡como si fuera fácil! Dios, cuando busco a las personas desaparecen y ni hablar de Nathaniel, cuando camino por ahí sin rumbo me lo encuentro a cada ratico pero cuando en verdad lo necesito el maldito desaparece ¿qué le pasa a este colegio? Tras de que es grande, carajo. Seguí mi camino y entre a la clase de literatura, me senté en una mesa vacía y me puse a escribir todo lo que decía el maestro. Diez minutos después entro un chico al salón diciendo que lo habían cambiado de clase, el profesor le dijo que se sentara junto a mi, no le preste mucha atención porque debía terminar un profundo escrito de que es la vida pero por alguna extraña razón el olor de su colonia entro de lleno en mis fosas nasales. Llevaba tres párrafos pero me equivoque, escribí algo que cambiaba totalmente la idea de lo que había escrito, maldecí internamente por mi error, busque en mi cartuchera un corrector pero después recordé que el tarado de Castiel me lo había quitado. Suspire resignada y vi que el chico que estaba a mi lado tenía uno

-disculpa ¿podrías prestarme tu corrector por favor?-levante la mirada y ¡madre santa! El, el, el, era hermoso, su cabello blanco bien peinado con las puntas negras era perfecto, aquella vestimenta de la época victoriana lo hacía ver elegante y de clase. Mi corazón latía a mil por segundo, tuve que desviar la mirada por vergüenza

-toma-aquella voz profunda y melodiosa entro a mis oídos como un canto de ángeles, aunque después me di cuenta que eran los del coro cantando Aleluya al lado de la puerta

-g-gracias-¿¡qué me estaba pasando!? Corregí mi error y con rapidez le entregue el corrector.

Con prisa me levante sin importarme releer lo que había escrito para ver si tenía otro error, tenía el corazón acelerado y sentía mi rostro caliente. Debía estar enferma ¡esa era la única razón! Agarre mis cosas y salí despavorida a la enfermería. ¡me estaba muriendo! Mi corazón acelerado indicaba que me iba a dar un paro cardiaco. Corrí como loca para encontrarme con la enfermería cerrada. ¿Qué carajos? ¿¡cómo es posible que la enfermería este cerrada!? Sentía mi respiración agitada y descontrolada, tuve que recostarme contra la pared y tranquilizarme. Debía tranquilizarme o si no moriría de aquella extraña enfermedad que al parecer ese chico me había contagiado.

**CASTIEL.**

El día estaba asquerosamente lindo, el sol brillaba tanto que estaba seguro que me quedaría ciego. Me encontraba en la azotea, me había dado cuenta que hoy era un día de mierda, las clases no eran de mi interés y solo había tenido las tres primeras horas con la nueva, que extrañamente me cayo bien el primer día, eso no pasa muy seguido, lo que me molesta es que a estos mortales les encante cotillear diciendo cosas sin sentido como por ejemplo, que estamos saliendo, maldita sea, ¡claro que no! Si señorita depresión acababa de llegar a Francia. En fin este día apestaba como deseaba que lloviera, ver a todas esas tontas arregladas volverse mas feas de lo que son al mojarse con la gotas de lluvia. Es entretenido verlas convertirse en Samara, la niña esa de la película el aro.

Me estire cual gato y me puse de pie, estaba aburrido quería que este día se volviera interesante, oscuro y aterrador. Quería jugarle una broma a la directora esa como volverla de piedra haciéndola enojar y poniéndole un espejo o que volviera piedra su preciado perro maricón, ¿cómo es que se llama? Nah ¿para que gastarme neuronas en un nombre tan patético? De un salto me subí al alambrado y con facilidad camine como si estuviera en el piso menos mal no había nadie cerca o si no los grito de auxilio "se va caer" entrarían por mis preciosos oídos. Me agache mirando un punto incierto, recordando a la pulga, si, la nueva me había caído tan bien que ya le tenía sobrenombre, pensaba llamarla como lo hacía con las demás y decirle tabla de planchar por que es una tabla de planchar pero me pareció mas acertado burlarme de su poca estatura, mutante de 1,57. Me reí ante mi pensamiento, ahora siempre le decía chaparrita o pulga, garrapata, bacteria, virus, gnomo, hobbit, Frodo, Bilbo o enana. Cualquiera me parecía perfecto. Baje de un salto hasta el primer piso, me ensucie los zapatos con un poco de polvo. Camine y entre de nuevo a la cárcel que hacen llamar escuela pero para mi maldecida suerte, me encontré con el pesado del delegado

-¡vuelve a clases!

-rubia no canses, ve y grítale a la pared

gruño exasperado-de todas las personas… ¿¡por qué no puedo controlarte!?

-es un secreto-le guiñe el ojo y seguí mi camino. La campana sonó y todos los mortales salieron de sus respectivas clases-perfecto, lo que faltaba-mire por encima de todas esa insignificantes cabeza y divise una cabellera blanca. Me escabullí entre las personas y me puse detrás de la puerta del casillero. Lysandro la cerro y me miro sin interés, al parecer estaba esperando a que hablara

-¿qué tal tu semana?

-fue…

-¿divertida?

-un desastre-soltó con un suspiro-todo fue… caótico

-con que por eso la cara larga-sonreí divertido-vaya, vaya no estas de humor-sus extraños ojos bicolor me miraron fijamente-hombre, ¿por qué te guardas todo eso?

-seré tu burla por el resto de lo que queda del día

-¿y que tiene de malo? Estoy aburrido

-¿es eso de mi interés?

-cuidado albino, sabes muy bien como me pongo cuando me tratan mal-Lysandro no abriría la boca a menos que le recitara alguna obra de Shakespeare de memoria-soy tu amigo, desahógate conmigo

-creería mas conveniente hacerlo con la pared

-con que sarcástico ¿eh? Vamos diviérteme con tu desastrosa vida

Lysandro soltó un elegante suspiro porque el era un tío que se creía victoriano-se nos salió de nuestras manos, le perdimos el rastro y todo fue por culpa de esa mujer, aquella mujer cuyos sentimientos desestabilizo a mi hermano

-Rosalya-dije finalmente, si esa niña estaba loca-continua

-perdimos el objetivo y ahora recibiremos ayuda de otra familia

-¿eso es todo?-¡solo perdieron al objetivo! Pensé que habían perdido algún compañero o algún civil metiche y descuidado-bah no fue gran cosa

-por nuestro error miles de vidas peligran

-si, si, si como sea-me encogí de hombros-y yo pensaba que me entretendría, en fin quiero presentarte a alguien-Lysandro me miro con interés-no demora en pasar.

**DARK.**

Acababa de salir de la clase de artes junto con Violetta. Las dos hablamos de manualidades. Mas que todo yo era la interesada en ese tema, el cumpleaños de mi madre estaba próximo y su adoración eran los peluches, es mas teníamos una habitación solamente para sus peluches, quería hacerle un lindo peluche de osito. Las dos pasamos tranquilamente por el pasillo hasta que alguien me cogió del brazo y me jalo bruscamente. Me golpee contra el pecho de alguien, me separe de esa persona lista para gritarle "¿qué carajos?" Pero me encontré con la sonrisa de Castiel, eso si que me molesto

-¿qué rayos te pasa?

-quería que vinieras pulga

-otra vez con eso… ¡deja de burlarte de mi altura! Además estaba ocupada

-¿en que?

-no te i-n-c-u-m-b-e-aparte la mirada haciendo un puchero

-no te enojes-dijo juguetón mientras me abrazaba para acercarme mas a el

-y después preguntas porque hay tanto chisme-puse mis manos sobre sus bien formados pectorales para alejarlo-¡suéltame!

-esta bien-y el cabrón me soltó para que cayera al piso pero me volvió a coger del brazo y me jalo para evitar mi caída-¿qué tal? Soy tu salvador-lo mire molesta-creo que pase mi limite bueno que mas da-el muy insolente se encogió de hombros-te presento a Lysandro, es mi único amigo en este lugar

-mucho gus…-¿cómo era posible? ¡que alguien me explique! ¿cómo carajos Castiel era amigo de alguien tan elegante y tranquilo como el chico de la clase de literatura? No pude evitar mostrar mi asombro al verlo y escuchar nuevamente aquella melodía echa por ángeles, hasta que los tres volteamos y vimos al club de coro cantando, al parecer no tenían donde practicar

-el gusto es mío señorita-Lysandro me miro sonriendo levemente. Sentí calor llenar a mi rostro

-pulga ¿qué pasa?

-¡nada!-me sobresalte por la pregunta. Ya mujer ¡tranquilízate!-soy Dark s-soy nueva en la ciudad-estaba nerviosa, estaba sudando frío

-Lysandro-sonrió levemente

-bien, pulga estoy aburrido

-lo siento Cas pero tengo que hacer otras cosas

-¿qué cosas? ¿me va a sacar del aburrimiento?

-yo creo que no, voy a tratar de hacerle un peluche a mi mama

-Lysandro ¿dónde esta tu libreta?-cambio súbitamente el tema ¿qué estará planeando?

-mi libreta…-se palpo los bolsillos y su abrigo-perdí mi libreta.

Y así fue como Castiel me desvió de mi tarea. Cape clases gracias a el y su forma de "diversión". Tardamos mucho tiempo en encontrar la libreta. Al final estaba en un banco que estaba fuera. Abrí la primera pagina y en efecto ahí estaba el nombre de Lysandro. Cuando me voltee me lo encontré, tenía la mirada ensombrecida, no entendía porque

-aquí esta…

-¿la leíste?

-¿eh?

-la leíste-parecía molesto

-n-no, no la leí-debe creer que la leí por abrirla-solo quería ver si estaba tu nombre-el extendió su mano sin quitarme aquellos ojos bicolores

-gracias-musito suave y despacio

-de nada.

Extendí mi mano para darle la libreta, nuestros dedos se rozaron por una milésima de segundo que para mi fue extrañamente eterno. Muy bien, estoy muy enferma, esto no es normal en mi. Baje la mirada y me fui de ahí, mire mi reloj e iba retrasada. Ese día tendría mi primera misión en la ciudad. Recogí mis pertenencias y me fui del instituto. Cuando llegue a mi casa mi mama me explico la misión, debíamos encontrar al objetivo que rondaba cerca del Sweet Amoris. A media noche debía ir al instituto y encontrarme con mis compañeros. Tendría mas detalles cuando llegara al punto de reunión. Aliste mi vestimenta que utilizaba para la cacería. No desesperen después les explicare toda esta historia. Me puse mi chaqueta especial negra, unos zapatos de cazador negros y un pantalón del mismo color. Recogí mi cabello café oscuro que lograba confundirse con negro a simple viste en una coleta, por ultimo arregle el transmisor poniéndolo en la oreja izquierda. Cuando estuve lista salí, me despedí de mis padres y me dispuse a irme.

Llegue al instituto en veinte minutos, la puerta principal estaba abierta y había una pequeña nota que decía "ciérrala cuando ingreses". Subí hasta la azotea y me encontré con un joven alto de cabellera azabache y ojos verdes oscuros que se confunden fácilmente con negro, vestía con un largo abrigo negro que le llegaba casi a los tobillos y unas botas negras. Estaba parado mirando la nada hasta que escucho mis pasos. Se giro un poco y se dirigió hacia mi

-buenas noches-dije seria

-un gusto conocerla, soy Leigh ¿esta enterada de la misión?

-si ¿quién es el objetivo?

-su nombre es Dimitry-saco una pequeña pantalla donde estaba la foto de Dimitry

-es un vampiro…-dije escéptica. Hacía mas de tres siglos que los vampiros habían firmado un tratado con los humanos por medio de la Orden-¿qué sucedió?

-ha perdido el control de sus actos, al parecer debió probar sangre humana

-¿nunca la había probado?

El negó con su cabeza-las investigaciones indican que se alimentaba de sangre animal. Debemos detenerlo antes de que pueda lastima a alguien-asentí decidida-Dimitry se encuentra cerca del instituto-Leigh miro a lo lejos-se acerca

En efecto podía escuchar los constantes disparos-¿cuál es el plan?

-primero esperaremos a que Dimitry entre al instituto luego nos separaremos y trataremos de implementarle el sello nocturno-aquel sello era especial para los vampiros que perdían la cordura, el sello los ayudaba a volver en si-ha entrado. ¿dónde te encuentras?-Leigh puso sus dedos sobre el transmisor-sube a la azotea

-¿hay otra persona?

-si-en esos momentos escuche unas pisadas. La puerta de la azotea se abrió apareciendo de ella… ¡Lysandro! ¿cómo no me pude dar cuenta? Esta enfermedad me esta arruinando mis sentidos. Lysandro tenía en sus dos manos dos revolver plateados con símbolos-¿están todos listos?

-si-Lysandro me vio con un poco de sorpresa, estaba vestido igual que su hermano pero llevaba un pañuelo rojo, llevaba la chaqueta abierta que dejaba ver una camisa blanca-Dark

Solo pude sonreírle no muy convencida. Decidimos adentrarnos en la edificación. Leigh saco sus armas, eran dos cuchillos de considerable tamaño, Lysandro llevaba sus revolver, yo iba detrás de ellos, aun no había sacado mi arma pues había la posibilidad de matarlo con ella. Pasamos por el cuarto de delegados y una sombra salto hacia el techo. Entonces los vi, aquellos ojos luminosos color carmesí, sus enormes colmillos hacía que el hombre elegante de aquella foto se perdiera, estaba en cólera y sediento, debíamos detenerlo. Leigh fue el primero en arremeter contra el, lastimosamente Dimitry lo esquivo con rapidez, Lysandro disparo varias veces acorralándolo y Leigh volvía a atacarlo. Lysandro me miro de reojo y asintió, era mi turno. Corrí hasta un salón y lo abrí de una patada. Hice a un lado las mesas y empecé a recitar un conjuro en la lengua muerta. En el piso apareció un signo circular lleno de líneas, una estrella y una media luna, ya estaba listo. Lysandro siguió disparando y en un descuido por parte de Dimitry, Leigh logro propiciarle una patada lanzándolo hacia el salón. Salte por encima de Dimitry y puse una barrera que no le permitiría escapar. El vampiro trato de salir pero se choco con la barrera cayendo directamente al conjuro pero de repente, el signo se rompió como si se tratara de un cristal al igual que la barrera, ¡eso era imposible! Los Faith somos la familia experta en hechicería astral, ¡esos conjuros son casi irrompibles! Dimitry salió de un salto y se perdió en la oscuridad, busque al culpable

-no te esfuerces tanto-esa… esa voz la conocía, ese tono sarcástico me era familiar-estoy justo aquí-un portal se abrió del techo y el apareció. Castiel, de su cabeza salían don cuernos, dos alas de dragón, rojizas salían de su espalda y su larga cola que terminaba en una punta filosa que se movía como una serpiente y era del mismo color que sus alas-¿sorprendida?-dijo con sorna.

Castiel… ¡es un demonio! Pero no cualquier demonio, solo hay un tipo de demonio con esos ojos de color plateado tan característico, el era de la aristocracia del inframundo. Me quede estupefacta, era la primera vez que veía a uno pero la pregunta que rondaba mi cabeza era: ¿por qué ayudo a Dimitry?


	3. Primera Noche: parte dos

Habría dado cualquier cosa por guardar esa imagen en mi cabeza. La garrapata estaba boquiabierta pero las expresiones de completo desprecio por parte de los Ainsworth era única. Jamás había visto a Lysandro tan enojado, no, cabreado. Oculte mis hermosas alas y me cruce de brazos esperando las reacciones de los tres cazadores. Cerré los ojos con superioridad, ese fue mi error. Algo golpeo contra mi rostro tan fuerte que perdí el equilibrio y parte del sentido, me levante de inmediato preparado para asesinar al culpable de tal echo cuando vi al virus con los puños apretados y un tic en el ojo ¿esa zorra se atrevió a golpearme?

-¡si me atreví a golpearte!-grito con enfado

-¡no leas mi puta mente!

-¡No te metas en mi maldito trabajo IMBECIL!

-¿¡qué!? ¿te atreves a llamarme imbécil?-dije con el orgullo echo trisas

-¡IMBECIL! ¿¡querías volver a escucharlo!?

-¡NO ME VENGAS CON PENDEJADAS ZORRA!

-¿¡CÓMO ME LLAMASTE!?-y se me lanzo encima. Fue… horrible, era como si Cerberus me atacara ferozmente. Esos dos inútiles casi ni la quitan de encima-¡te voy a matar!

-¡aléjenla!

-¿¡por qué hiciste eso!?-intervino el hermano de Lysandro-¿¡lo hiciste por diversión!?

-¡claro que no!-me levante con orgullo y arregle mi ropa, mire a Dark y trataba de soltarse del agarre de Lysandro

-¡explícate!-me exigió Dark

-¡lo iban a matar!-los tres me miraron-¿qué? ¿no se dieron cuenta? El pobre diablo apenas puede saltar de un lado a otro. Ese conjuro le habría hecho trizas la mente-la pulga se quedo quieta y Lysandro la soltó lentamente-les ayude, merezco una disculpa

-te daré una disculpa cuando lo atrape-la pulga se alejo de todos. Esto se iba a poner interesante.

La seguimos dejando buena distancia. Lysandro me miro y susurro una leve disculpa al igual que Leigh pero yo no quería sus disculpas, quería que esa pequeña bestia me lamiera los pies pidiendo mi perdón. Bajamos al sótano, estaba oscuro pero gracias a mis ojos podía ver como si fuera de día. Pulga se agacho con una pequeña botella de cristal y dejo regar un liquido azulino que se volvió fuego apenas toco el piso, con que ese era el Fuego Santo. Había escuchado historias sobre el, extraído de las llamas del Santo Grial y solo puede ser controlado por un puñado de familias, sabía que Lysandro y su familia podían controlarlo pero nunca lo vi utilizarlo. Las llamas formaron un circulo encerrando al vampiro. Mire detenidamente, Dark extendió su brazo derecho y apareció su arma, era una guadaña de una hoja, era plateado oscuro y el bastón tenía deformaciones por las escrituras que lo cubría, la hoja brillo cuando golpeo el suelo, era afilado, en estos momentos debía pensar muy bien cuando sacarla de sus casillas. Ella entro al circulo sin recibir ningún rasguño, recostó su arma en el hombro derecho y espero a que Dimitry hiciera el primer movimiento, como deseaba tener palomitas en este momento, mi corazón latía por la tensión entre todos ¿qué clase de espectáculo me daría chaparrita?

Dimitry corrió por ella, Dark espero pacientemente, al tipo le faltaba un par de centímetros para alcanzarla. No se como paso, ¡no entiendo como me lo perdí de vista! Pero en una milésima de segundo Dimitry se encontraba tendido en el piso. Busque rápidamente a la pulga y…¿qué carajos? ¡ella se encontraba en el aire! Estaba lista para golpear en el pecho al vampiro con el bastón de su guadaña… ¡y lo hizo! Lo dejo noqueado y sin aire ¿de donde salió esta enana? Esperen un momento… ¿cuál es su apellido?... ¡sirve cerebro! El profesor de ingles la llamo por su nombre completo… F-F-F-Fa… ¡Faith!... es una Faith. Los Faith son una de las familias mas antiguas de cazadores. ¿quién lo diría? Eso no lo vi venir. Pulga abrió otra vez el frasquito y las llamas azulinas volvieron a su respectivo lugar. Los dos hermanos corrieron por Dimitry

Chifle sorprendido-no sabía de tus capacidades

-yo no sabía tu verdadera forma-la enrolle con mi cola y la acerque. Ni se inmuto

-quiero oírlo-ella se cruzo de brazos y sus mejillas se encendieron, solo un poquito, con que orgullosa ¿eh?-te escucho…

-…lo siento…

-perfecto-la desenrolle, girándola en el aire y la deje caer al piso-gane.

Callo al piso y me miro ceñudo. Después de que Lysandro y Leigh recogieron a Dimitry me fui a mi casa a dormir. Entre por la ventana, Demonio movió su cola apenas me vio, le acaricie la cabeza y lo moleste un poco, la casa estaba sola y oscura. Debía dormir, mañana tendríamos esa estúpida competencia en el bosque… ¡oh mierda! Se me olvido preguntarle a Lysandro, ¡esa era la razón por la que fui al instituto! ¡NO! Maldición se me pego lo de Lysandro… aunque puede que el señor olvidon ni se acuerde que día es mañana… aun tengo posibilidades, espero no llegar tarde y que nadie me haya ganado.

**DARK.**

Cerré mi casillero dejando el hermoso regalo que Dimitry me había dado, un conejo de chocolate negro, ¡nadie lo toque!. Al final cuando Castiel se fue lo llevamos a su casa, era una mansión cerca al cementerio. Dimitry se encontraba aun aturdido con mi ataque, normalmente no hubiera funcionado pero como estaba tan débil, y resulto que Castiel tenía razón, mi ataque a los puntos vitales de movimiento fue un éxito. Fue un poco difícil hacer que bebiera sangre de ciervo por un tiempo hasta que pudimos instalar la fuente donde la sangre emanaba a manjares, fue un invento de un antiguo cazador, creo unas pequeñas piedras que al combinarse con agua se volvía sangre, autentica sangre humana, eso ayudo a que el tratado entre cazadores y vampiros se hiciera realidad. En fin, saque de mi maleta el uniforme para la carrera que la directora había organizado. Fui hasta el baño y me cambie, metí las cosas mas importantes en una maletica. Salí al patio y vi a casi todos los estudiantes en parejas… oh oh, estoy sola como un moco, resulto que Violetta se había echo con Kim una chica morena, me cayo bien e Iris se hizo con Melody la otra delegada… corrí como desesperada hacia el jardín para encontrarme con Armin y Alexy

-¡chicos!

-hola Dark-dijeron al unísono

-gracias a Dios que los encontré

-¿qué pasa Darky?-Alexy rodeo mi cuello con su brazo

-¿ya tienen pareja para la carrera?

Los dos se miraron y rieron-lo sentimos Dark pero no iremos

-que ¿¡qué!?

-deberías apurarte creo que todos ya tienen pareja-agrego Armin.

Me fui de ahí como alma que lleva el diablo, mire desesperada para encontrarme con todos los estudiantes con sus respectivas parejas. Me recosté contra el enorme árbol, no era tarde para sacar la excusa de estar enferma e irme, busque al señor Farrés y me encontré con un tipo muy musculoso y feliz, me recordó a Iris de alguna forma. Trate de persuadirlo pero como ya había entregado los papeles no me dejo. Rayos. Mire a Nathaniel y el ya se había hecho con un chica de cabello marrón, creo que su nombre es Lynn… recordatorio: preguntarle a esa Lynn si conoce a un tal Viktor. Estaba triste, pensé que sería individual, torpe yo. Me senté en el banco cabizbaja. Quería irme, entonces unas sombras me taparon los rayos del sol, eran Lysandro y Castiel

-¿por qué la cara tan larga?-pregunto el pelirrojo

-no tengo pareja

-pensé que te habías hecho con Violetta

-no sabía que la carrera era de a parejas

-si quieres puedes hacerte con nosotros ¿verdad Lysandro?-el asintió con una pequeña sonrisa

-si no es mucha molestia… pero si es de parejas

-¿y que? La oxigenada y compañía están juntas

y ahí la vi, la tal Amber, era una chica común y corriente pero sus otras dos amigas no, la chica de cabello marrón era un licántropo y la otra era descendiente de la dinastía de dragones chinos mas antigua de la historia-¿que hacen esas dos juntándose con ella?

-tratan de encajar-respondió mi bello chico victoriano, esperen, ¿qué dije?-tanto licántropos como dragones tienen un mal carácter, al conocer a la señorita Amber vieron la oportunidad de camuflarse entre los mortales

-¿señorita? Mas bien pu…-un sonido agudo interrumpió a Castiel

-¿están todos reunidos?-una señora de edad se encontraba en el centro. Esperen ¡esa es la directora! Es increíble, ella es una de las descendientes legitimas de una de las tres gorgonas-debo avisar un ligero cambio, el señor Lysandro deberá hacer equipo con la nueva estudiante, la señorita Dark-abrí los ojos con sorpresa-y la señorita Amber hará grupo con…Castiel-dijo su nombre con odio

-¿¡QUÉ!?-podía ver las llamas del infierno en los ojos de Castiel-usted…

-¡silencio!-la pequeña mujer se puso roja-¡es mi decisión! Espero que piense mejor las cosas antes de jugar con Kiki

-maldita…-susurro con la mandíbula tensa

En ese momento la chica rubia se le pego del brazo, Castiel estaba muy enojado. Creo que Amber corría gran peligro, sus otras dos amigas se me acercaron e hicieron una pequeña reverencia, yo las salude con una ligera inclinación de cabeza. Castiel estaba tenso con los puños apretados, tenía miedo de que incendiara el instituto. Lysandro extendió su mano para ayudarme a levantar. Me sonroje un poco y lo tome con nervios. Entramos al bus y vi que Nathaniel estaba sudando como cerdo, al parecer mi querido amigo tenía planeado hacerla desaparecer. Lysandro me indico que habían dos puestos vacíos y me invito a tomar asiento junto a el, le pedí que me dejara junto a la ventana. El bus empezó a moverse, media hora después y partimos. Durante el camino me dedique a mirar cada paisaje que se asomaba por la ventana, no era como Colombia donde los terrenos estaban descuidados y con basura

-¿hermoso no?-me voltee a mirarlo-es uno de los encantos de Francia

-si, no es nada parecido a Colombia… es demasiado perfecto

-esa es la palabra, perfecto-dijo mas para el

le sonreí un poco-ehm ¿Lysandro?-me miro atentamente-¿sabes hablar español?

-claro que si querida, es la segunda lengua mas importante en la Orden-dijo en un español perfecto bien articulado y ¿por qué no? Elegante

-¿tuviste algo que ver con el cambio?

-me temo que si

-¿hay algo extraño en el bosque?

-han encontrado el cadáver de un unicornio en lo mas profundo del bosque. Debemos investigar.

-si… espero que no haga nada estúpido-dije de la nada mirando fijamente a Castiel-sería un problema si encontraran el cadáver de Amber en un barranco ¿no crees?

-no hay de que preocuparse, Castiel lo lograra.

Tenía mucha fe, demasiada fe en Castiel. Cuando llegamos al bosque tuvimos que "explorar" el lugar. Para mi explorar era encontrar pistas de la criatura culpable de la muerte de los unicornios. Al comenzar la carrera perdimos el mapa, quiero decir Lysandro perdió el mapa. Igual no me importaba una excusa valida para aparecer y desaparecer pero aun no podíamos investigar en esos momentos, debíamos completar las tres etapas de la carrera. Nos encontramos con varias parejas hasta con Castiel, el pobre siempre trataba de empujar a Amber por un risco, indicarle que fuera por otro camino, decirle que esos misteriosos gruñidos provenientes de ese arbusto era un conejo. Pobre, sentía lastima por el. Cuando terminamos la carrera decidimos tomar un "atajo". Nos adentramos cada vez mas al bosque hasta que el sol cayo y la luna ascendió a su punto máximo. Todo estaba oscuro y silencioso. Solo se escuchaba nuestros pasos. Escuchamos las pisadas de un animal y luego el sonido de algo pesado cayéndose al suelo. Nos acercamos con cautela y encontramos a un unicornio blanco de cuerno arcoíris, se estaba lamiendo una pata, la herida estaba negra. Nos acercamos y empezamos con nuestra labor, desinfectamos la herida e inyectamos un suero para que el liquido tóxico se volviera fácil de eliminar por los glóbulos blancos. Los unicornios tenían una excelente defensa inmune. Acaricie al animal, normalmente son un poco agresivos pero lo estábamos ayudando. Lysandro y yo nos sentamos cerca de un árbol, debíamos encontrar a la criatura problemática, estuve a punto de dormirme cuando de repente un arbusto empezó a moverse, el unicornio se removió inquieto en su puesto, ese debía ser la bestia que lo ataco. Los dos sacamos nuestras armas, nos pusimos frente al unicornio con el fin de protegerlo.

Las nubes taparon por unos segundos los rayos lunares, del arbusto que se había movido aparecieron dos lucecitas rojas, las nubes se disiparon alumbrando el bosque nuevamente, en ese momento una pequeña criatura delgada hasta los huesos y jorobada salió del arbusto, me sorprendí al verlo, era un chupacabras. Algo estaba mal, los chupacabras no son pertenecientes a las tierras europeas, su verdadero habitad es en Latino América, ¿contrabando tal vez? La pequeña bestia de filosos dientecitos, bípedo con varias púas a lo largo de su columna, nos gruño. El unicornio se levanto de golpe y la bestia salto, logre golpearlo con mi guadaña lanzándolo contra un árbol, soltó un chillido por el golpe. Lysandro le disparo pero el chupacabras se movió con agilidad perdiéndose en las sombras, Lysandro lograba verlo en la oscuridad, logro dar en el blanco pero no era suficiente para matarlo. La pequeña bestia salto sobre nosotros pero reaccione a tiempo y moví mi arma, de un solo tajo le corte la pata derecha. Un chirrido agudo y lastimero resonó en todo el bosque, nos tapamos los oídos dejando caer nuestras armas, cuando el ruido seso vi que el chupacabras movía su cabeza hacia atrás, oh no. Escupió un liquido espeso y negruzco, Lysandro hasta ahora se había recuperado, todavía estaba aturdido, sin pensarlo lo empuje tomando su lugar, el liquido golpeo la parte derecha de mi abdomen. Sentí que me quemaba la piel, era un dolor insoportable, no pude quedarme de pie, me doble del dolor. Pequeñas lagrimas salían de mis ojos, sabía que estaba agonizando, mi cabeza me daba vueltas, sentía nauseas y un entumecimiento en mis extremidades, todo se volvía oscuro, lo ultimo que recuerdo fue ver la hermosa luz de la luna llena.


	4. Arrepentimiento

Esos tontos, ¿donde carajos se habían metido? Llevábamos una hora metidos en el bus, yo al lado de la pesada rubia que no había soltado mi brazo ni un minuto ¡carajo! ¿acaso tengo que hacer todo? Mire hacia la ventana y entonces escuche un chillido, mire a mi alrededor pero al parecer nadie había escuchado algo. Conozco ese sonido. Me levante empujando a la puta esta, estaba arto de estar junto a ella y aspirar su perfume barato. Empuje a todos los idiotas que estaban parados y le di una patada al "querido" delegado tirándolo justo al suelo, el imbécil estaba tapándome la salida y se que me estaba diciendo algo pero lo único que escuche fue blah, blah, blah. Corrí hacia el bosque en busca del animal que había provocado ese sonido, corrí esquivando los troncos y animales que se cruzaban por mi camino hasta que escuche unos disparos ¿Lysandro? Mire hacia los lados y seguí mis instintos, ¿los torpes se estaban divirtiendo sin mi? ¡que egoístas! Sabía que me estaba acercando cuando escuche el llanto de una bestia, si mis oídos no me fallan creería que es un chupacabras… ¡bien! nunca he matado a uno, tengo que quitarle la cabeza y agregarlo a mi colección. Estaba muy emocionado hasta que escuche un grito femenino… ¡Dark! Acelere el paso hasta que los encontré, Dark estaba tendida en el suelo retorciéndose del dolor.

La pequeña bestia estaba ahí, frente a mis ojos, Lysandro sacudía a Dark ¡estaba inconsciente! Y todo por esa desgarbada criatura, no podía creerlo, mire a la pequeña bestia y vi que movía su cabeza hacia atrás ¿qué trataba? Lo enrolle con mi cola y le partí el cuello, un liquido espeso emano de su boca, parecía tinta negra pero sabía que para una persona sería como un acido. Lo tire a un lado, era tan frágil y aburrido. Camine hacia Lysandro

-¿qué haces aquí?-estaba sudando, nunca en mi vida lo había visto tan alterado

-escuche a ese animalejo y vine-me encogí de hombros

-rápido ayúdame-vi que ponía sus manos bajo la espalda de Dark

-¿a que? ¿no la puedes alzar solo?

-¡Castiel! Por el amor de… solo ayúdame-su respiración estaba agitada

-ok, ok, no te enfades-lo imite pero sin culpa la moví un poco y Dark se retorció dejando escapar un gemido de su boca

-¡te dije que tuvieras cuidado!

-¡lo siento hombre! No se que carajos esta pasando aquí

-esta envenenada, cada movimiento es como un cuchillo enterrándose lentamente en su piel

Lysandro la cargo en sus brazos-¿qué quieres que haga?

-nada.

Caminamos hacia el bus. Lysandro fue muy meticuloso, me dijo que el veneno al principio quema la piel al punto de adherirse, el verdadero problema es que si no se extrae, el veneno puede infectar sus vasos sanguíneos y si llega al corazón… no quiero ni pensarlo. Llegamos al bus, al principio el delegado quiso putearnos pero al ver el estado de Dark su boca se cerro de inmediato. Lysandro la dejo en su puesto y me pidió que la cuidara mientras hablaba con la directora. Le toque la frente, ¡estaba hirviendo!, su respiración era forzosa pero no era débil, eso era un punto a favor. Lysandro volvió mas tranquilo, le hice espacio para que se sentara y el bus arranco, tuve que sentarme pero después de unos minutos no pude aguantar mas y volví para ver como estaba Dark, aunque seguía con fiebre, su respiración ya se había estabilizado. Le acaricie la cabeza y decidí ayudar en algo, esculque en sus bolsillos hasta encontrar su celular pero vaya ¿qué tenemos aquí? Un Iphone 5S, tenemos a una niña rica en el bus ¿quién lo diría? Su celular no tenía clave, menos mal porque lo mas seguro era que lo habría bloqueado de tantos intentos fallidos. Busque en su directorio hasta que encontré a "mama" le marque pero lo único que sonó fue: _"este celular esta fuera de servicio"_. Me estaba comenzando a enojar, busque el numero de su padre y me salió con lo mismo ¿¡qué les pasa a estos tipos!? ¡su hija podría estar a punto de morir!

-deja de intentarlo-la débil voz de Dark se hizo escuchar entre el bullicio de estos mortales idiotas

-¿¡pero de que putas hablas!? Estas moribunda, ni si quiera respiras bien

-Cas… mis padres no están en la ciudad

-¿dónde están?-pregunto Lysandro en un tono mas tranquilo

-están en una misión en Paris, no volverán hasta la próxima semana

-debes estar bromeando, solo mírate necesitas a tus padres-le reproche ¿desde cuando me preocupo por las personas? Vi que sus ojos empezaban a cerrarse-oh no, no me dejes hablando solo bacteria-le chasquee los dedos frente a su nariz pero la maldita volvió a desmayarse-puta madre-me erguí metiendo una mano en mis bolsillos-esto es una mierda

-Castiel, tranquilízate

-¿ah si? Y bueno ¿cómo pretendes salvarle la vida?-me agache para estar a su nivel, debo admitir que su tranquilidad me molestaba

-no tengo todas las respuestas

-bien, estamos jodidos

-¿podrías callarte?-¿pero que demonios…?-estoy tratando de dormir

-ya, no se ni porque me preocupo… ¿qué no deberías estar llorando?

-sería una ofensa hacia mi familia si llorara por este rasguño

-¡rasguño! JA casi…

-Castiel por favor-me interrumpió Lysandro-el orgullo de un cazador es importante.

Traducción: cállate de una puta vez Castiel. Me encogí de hombros y le revolví los cabellos a la pulga. Volví a mi puesto haciendo el mayor esfuerzo de no poner mis manos alrededor del cuello de Amber. Dios pero que pesada, durante el viaje no paro de preguntarme que le había pasado a Dark, chismosa. Cuando llegamos al instituto vi que Dark entraba para luego salir con su maleta, en silencio empezó a alejarse sin decirle nada a nadie. ¿se estaba haciendo la fuerte? La verdad no lo se, ella parecía distante, tímida y fría.

**DARK.**

El reflejo no mentía, el veneno se estaba expandiendo, la mancha negra que me había quedado estaba ocupando una buena parte de mi abdomen, gracias a Dios aun le faltaba mucho para llegar a mi corazón. Baje mi camisa y salí caminando hacia la cocina, me prepare un cereal. Estaba sola en la casa y hoy debía ir al instituto. Alcé mi maleta pero solo al agacharme me doble de dolor, tuve que poner todo mi empeño para colgarme la maleta en mi espalda. Cerré la puerta de la casa y mientras caminaba al instituto recordé la conversación con Viktor. No fui capas de decirle que estaba envenenada, el sabía que le ocultaba algo y cuando trato de indagar mas no pude hacerle frente y le corte la llamada, desconecte todos los teléfonos y apague el mío. No quería ir, me estaba muriendo con cada paso que daba pero no podía quedarme quieta o sino el veneno se extendería rápidamente hasta llegar a mi corazón y ese sería mi final.

Camine por los pasillos evitando cualquier contacto físico con las personas, los esquivaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo. Estaba cumpliendo mi meta cuando de repente me tope con Amber, las otras dos chicas me miraron sorprendidas, estaba pálida y no había pegado el ojo durante toda la noche, tenía la respiración agitada y no paraba de sudar, además, estaba un poco encorvada. Me libre de la molesta maleta ignorándolas, escuche un bufido molesto y entonces sucedió. La rubia esa me empujo contra los casilleros. Se me salió el aire no pude contener el gemido de dolor que emano de mis labios tampoco me pude sostener de pie, lleve mis brazos al abdomen y me deje resbalar hasta quedar en el piso, no podía respirar, las personas formaron un circulo alrededor nuestro y abucheaban a la rubia. Maldita puta. Eso era lo único que me cruzaba por la cabeza, maldita perra de mierda. Lleve mis rodillas al pecho pero el dolor no cedía. Necesitaba ayuda pero todos estaban enfrascados en abuchearla. En ese momento alguien tomo mi mano y literalmente me arrastro por todo el pasillo. Tenía toda mi atención puesta en no caerme y seguirle el ritmo, no sabía quien carajos me estaba arrastrando por todo el instituto. El misterioso personaje me llevo hasta una habitación llena de cosas, era oscuro y… ¡esperen! ¡me van a violar! ¡debo correr!

-¿adonde crees que vas hobbit?

Esperen ese es Castiel, entonces, ¿Castiel me va violar?-¿Castiel?

-que ¿no te diste cuenta que te estaba arrastrando por todo el instituto?

-¿qué querías?... estaba tratando… de…-no pude aguantar mas y caí de rodillas-no caer…

-te ves fatal

-¿qué pretendías…?-trate de burlarme por su comentario pero se me fue el aire y la fuerza-perra-susurre

-ahora me crees-me empujo y caí de espaldas, Castiel violar a un invalido esta mal. Castiel levanto mi blusa dejando al descubierto mi abdomen-vaya, eso se ve mal

-Cas-Castiel… ¿qué…?-sentí como si me clavaran una aguja-aaah-dije débilmente

-te voy a curar

-¿caaas…?-volví a sentir ese dolor pero esta vez era como si me rasgaran la piel-¡aaah! ¡Castiel! ¡por favor detente!-sentí como mis ojos se humedecieron y las lagrimas se resbalaron-¡DUELE!

-serás llorona-paro de hacer lo que estaba haciendo y me metió algo en la boca-déjame hacer mi trabajo.

Ese dolor era insoportable, me retorcí en el piso y mi llanto era amortiguado por el objeto que tenía en la boca. Me dolía la cabeza y empezaba a desprenderme de la realidad, con mis uñas rasgue el piso de madera. Vi estrellas, el dolor se había extendido por todo mi cuerpo, ya no sentía nada, no pensaba nada, solo lloraba. De un momento a otro el lugar se volvió blanco para luego ser consumido lentamente por la oscuridad.

**CASTIEL.**

Será llorona, no le estaba haciendo nada malo, había buscado en unos libros de mi madre algún antídoto pero lo que encontré fue mucho mejor, YO podía salvar el día, oh si, resulto que los demonios, ósea mi persona podemos extraer cualquier tipo de sustancia corrosiva de una persona, hasta el alma si es que queremos. Mis uñas habían crecido y con las puntas había hecho presión en la fea mancha negra que tenía pulga. No había hecho nada, quejona. Debía terminar pero esta niña no me deja, busque a mi alrededor y encontré un trapo en el piso, ¡bingo! Se lo metí a la boca y proseguí con lo que había comenzado. Hice mayor presión hasta que logre agarrarlo, lo jale con lentitud y poco a poco desprendí la mancha de su cuerpo. La tire a un lado para luego pisarla, la cosa negra se volvió polvo apenas puse mi pie encima. Listo, problema resuelto, me voltee preparado para escuchar los agradecimientos de la garrapata pero ella seguía tendida en el piso, chasquee la lengua fastidiado, ¡pero que delicada! No hice gran cosa, la sacudí pero no hubo reacción alguna, muy bien me estoy asustando. Empecé a sacudirla con mayor fuerza, no hacía nada, trate de buscarle el pulso en su cuello y ¡mierda! Estaba débil. ¡la mate! Todo se revolvió, mi pecho se contrajo, sentía nauseas, mire a Dark y todo se volvió borroso ¿qué había hecho?

Corrí como si mi vida dependiera de eso. No había nadie en el pasillo todos se encontraban en clases. Cogí mi cabeza entre mis manos, no se me venía nada a la mente. Corrí mas despacio tratando de despejarme pero cada vez que lo hacía recordaba el cuerpo inerte de Dark. Pase por un pasillo y por la ventana de la puerta vi una cabeza blanca, tal vez, solo tal vez Lysandro podría sacarme de esta. Entre al salón azotando la puerta interrumpiendo la lección del señor Farres. Corrí hacia donde estaba Lysandro y lo tome del brazo para arrástralo hacia el cuarto donde yacía Dark

-Castiel ¿qué esta pasando?

-la mate-lo tome de los hombros-Lysandro la mate

-¿a quien has matado?-dijo preocupado

-a Dark-sus ojos se abrieron como platos-mírala-la apunte con mi dedo

Lysandro me dirigió una mirada fugaz para luego concentrarse en Dark-esta fría. Debemos llevarla a la enfermería.

El la alzo en sus brazos. La llevamos hasta la enfermería, busque desesperado a la enfermera pero no había ni un alma ¿qué le pasa a este instituto? Lysandro deposito a Dark en una camilla. No podía quedarme quieto, no paraba de caminar de un lado a otro. Lysandro la arropo y puso su mano sobre mi hombro derecho, lo mire expectante, quería escuchar que ella estaría bien, que se levantaría de esa camilla y me golpearía por haberle hecho tanto daño

-Castiel tranquilízate

-¡no! ¡la mate! Solo mírala, esta ahí no hay signos de vida-tome nuevamente mi cabeza-soy un asesino

-Castiel, aun respira, no esta muerta, no has asesinado a nadie

-la lastime, no la escuche… soy una mierda-susurre y retrocedí hasta chocar contra la pared, me deslice hasta quedar sentado en el piso

-¿se puede saber que están haciendo aquí?-para empeorar las cosas el pesado de Nathaniel había entrado-¡exijo una explicación!

-delegado-Lysandro camino hacia el-por favor le sugiero que se retire

-¿¡qué!? Nada de eso. La directora quiere saber que esta pasando y… ¿por qué la estudiante nueva esta en la camilla?

Mientras Lysandro trataba de persuadirlo para que se fuera yo me consumí en mis pensamientos, no importaba si ella respiraba, por mi culpa la hice sufrir un infierno. Soy un monstruo.

**DARK.**

A lo lejos podía escuchar unas voces. Parecían enfadados por alguna razón pero no los reconocía. Aun tenía la visión borrosa y el mundo me daba vueltas, vaya pero ¿qué me paso? Seguía con sueño, tener otra siestecita no le haría daño a nadie. Cerré mis ojos lista para entrar al mundo de Morfeo pero esa fachada se derrumbo cuando escuche unos fuertes golpes. Levante mi torso de inmediato y vi a Castiel golpeándose la parte trasera de la cabeza contra la pared. Me asuste de sobremanera y mas cuando el cielo se oscureció, los rayos alumbraron la enfermería y el viento empezó a girar alrededor del instituto. Esto iba a empeorar si no hacía algo. Me levante ignorando mi debilidad en las piernas, di pasos torpes hasta caer de rodillas frente a Castiel, lo tome de los hombros, entonces recordé todo pero mi preocupación por el pelirrojo no me dejo enojarme con el. Lo tome de los hombros y empecé a sacudirlo pero el muy bestia no me ponía atención

-¡CASTIEL! Por el amor de Dios ¡tranquilízate!

Levanto la mirada, se sorprendió al verme-Dark-musito

-tranquilízate por favor

-Dark-estaba anonadado

-si soy yo ¿qué te pasa?

sin previo aviso me abrazo-pensé que te había matado-apretó mas el abrazo-p-pensé… que me había convertido en un a-asesino-su voz se quebró

-Castiel… estoy viva.

Tenía la respiración agitada. El clima se estaba calmando pero no lo suficiente como para evitar un desastre natural. Logre levantarme al igual que el. Lo lleve a la camilla donde había dormido. Le dije que se calmara y que durmiera un poco. Lo arrope y de inmediato se durmió, así que era un demonio virgen, bueno no se si ya se habrá acostado con alguien pero por su actitud yo creo que muchas han pasado por su cama pero a lo que me refiero es que Castiel nunca ha probado un alma, no ha asesinado a ningún mortal, no sabía que pensar, normalmente los demonios asesinan despiadadamente sin dudarlo dos veces, un demonio cumplía su… mayoría de edad, por así decirlo, cuando asesinaba a un mortal y se robaba su alma. Pobre Cas, le acaricie la cabeza antes de girarme y encontrarme con Lysandro y… oh mierda, ese es Nathaniel… mierda

-quiero… una explicación-exigió el rubio

lo mire un par de minutos antes de suspirar, creo que le debíamos una explicación-tu sabes… ¿qué es un cazador?-el abrió la boca pero lo interrumpí-y no me refiero a los que van por el bosque con un rifle en mano buscando animales que matar

cerro la boca-¿de que clase de cazadores están hablando?

-¿es correcto decirle?-pregunto Lysandro quien estaba con los brazos cruzados

-tarde o temprano se va a enterar

-¿de que me voy a enterar?

-viéndolo desde es punto de vista…

Nathaniel nos miraba expectante. Mire a Lysandro una ultima vez y solo asintió dándome a entender que estaba de acuerdo conmigo. Cerré las cortinas y Lysandro le puso seguro a la puerta, los dos lo rodeamos y el se estaba poniendo nervioso. Suspire, ya era hora de explicar quienes somos y que éramos.


	5. Ghostbusters

**¡Buenas noches a todos! aquí les traigo el nuevo cap :3 y la verdad quería agradecer a .18 por dejarme utilizar su personaje . y aquí esta tu querida Altamirano =D disfruta tu cap Mary luv U.**

¿qué tan difícil era? Pero ¿en que carajos había pensado? Por Dios si cada vez que veía una y otra vez la posible escena de mi persona explicándole al rubio todo terminaba mal. Me estaba poniendo nerviosa si tan solo no se metiera donde no le incumbe, si tan solo Castiel no fuera tan… Castiel y si tan solo Lysandro… carajo no le encuentro nada malo al albino… ¿¡que me esta pasando!? ¿Por qué, cada vez que pienso en el siento un vacío en el estomago? Ya, relajada este no es momento para pensar en esas estupideces. Mire a Nathaniel y me arme de valor estaba decidida, debía decirlo de una vez por todas pero apenas abrí la boca toda esa valentía se desvaneció cual fantasma, definitivamente este no es mi día, todo ese esfuerzo para que titubeara, bien por mi

-la cosa es que… no se… Lysandro ayúdame-lo mire expectante a su respuesta pero solo levanto los hombros, dándome a entender que no sabía como empezar

-¿qué debería ser tan difícil de explicar?-el rubio se cruzo de brazos, me altere un poco pero ya no había marcha atrás, di un sonoro suspiro y lo mire, el tenía los ojos pegados a los míos

-somos cazadores-solté sin mas, darle vueltas al tema no arreglaría las cosas

-ya me lo habías dicho

-lo se… pero no cualquier tipo de cazadores-cruce mis manos y le di una rápida mirada al peliplata, este observaba con preocupación la camilla donde Castiel dormía, ahora estaba sola en esto

-mírame y explícame-la voz de Nathaniel era ruda, su bipolaridad no me sorprendía, me habían hablado de ella

-esta bien-me senté en la camilla donde estaba Castiel-los humanos no son los únicos seres racionales que existen en el planeta

-eso ya lo se

-¿en serio?-dije esperanzada-¿qué sabes?

-que los delfines, los cuervos y las nutrias son realmente racionales

bien, eso era muy bueno para ser verdad. Suspire nuevamente, Nathaniel me lo estaba poniendo difícil-no hablo de animales ¿entiendes? Hablo de criaturas mitológicas, mágicas esos de los cuentos de hadas que nuestros padres nos leían antes de dormir. Esas criaturas existen Nathaniel, Castiel es uno de ellos

-entonces… ¿Castiel es una clase de hada?

-pffff…-los dos reímos por lo bajo, en ese instante me imagine a Castiel vestido de campanita-no, el no es tan tierno… la verdad es un demonio

-debí imaginármelo… entonces… ustedes… los cazadores ¿qué hacen?

-nosotros somos lo encargados de mantener el equilibrio entre las fuerzas mágicas y humanas. Los cazadores estamos en una organización llamada La Orden. Ellos monitorean las actividades mágicas del mundo. Nosotros estamos distribuidos equitativamente en distintas partes del mundo con tan de controlar la actividad mágica.

-… entiendo, y… ¿ustedes dos ya se conocían?

Mire a Lysandro y el a mi. Los dos negamos con la cabeza-las familias de cazadores tienden a ser…

-celosas-termino Lysandro

-si, esa es la palabra, cada familia tiene una especialidad única que se le ha sido entregada desde sus comienzos. Las familias tratan de guardar esa especialidad de las otras

-¿por miedo a que las roben?

-por miedo a que encuentren un punto débil. Mi familia tuvo que mudarse a Francia porque hubo niveles altos de magia y vaya que son altos, en una sola ciudad hay una gran cantidad de seres mágicos y personas dotadas con habilidades especiales

-¿estas diciendo que hay personas aparte de mi que tienen habilidades?-asentí. Nathaniel estaba sorprendido-¿quiénes son?

-no podemos decirte.

El trato de convencerme, que le diera una pista o que le dijera si había alguien mas que tuviera sus mismas habilidades. Mis labios estaban sellados, no le iba a decir nada por mas que me suplicara. Al final Lysandro le puso un alto de una forma muy… victoriana. Le pidió el favor a Nathaniel que nos dejara solos con Castiel. Me sentía incomoda junto a el, en cierta parte me sentía bien al sentir que Nathaniel no me iba a molestar mas pero… estar sola con Lysandro… me ponía la piel de gallina. Por lo menos cuando estábamos en las misiones ese sentimiento disminuía pero… rayos. Solo quería que Castiel despertara para tranquilizarme. Me senté en la otra camilla mirando a Castiel, dormía plácidamente, su pecho subía y bajaba lentamente. Lysandro se recostó contra la pared, miraba a Castiel de vez en cuando. Paso una hora y nada que despertaba, mire hacia la ventana y vi que llovía, bueno era un gran cambio. En ese momento escuche un ronquido, bien era hora de poner manos en acción me acerque con cautela mientras Lysandro veía fijamente cada uno de mis movimientos. Me pare y me quede quieta mirando a Castiel, seguía durmiendo y yo quería que ese maldito se despertara. Puse mis manos en la camilla y la tire hacia un lado, Castiel abrió los ojos de inmediato y trato de agarrarse de algo, muy tarde, cayo al piso en vuelto en la sabana

-¿¡pero que PUTAS te pasa!?-se paro de un salto con la sabana colgada en un hombro

-no me pasa nada-me cruce de brazos

-¿por qué hiciste eso?-casi se cae al tratar de rodear la camilla para hacerme frente. Me miro a mi y luego a Lysandro-¿por qué la dejaste hacerme eso?-el peliplata solo pudo encogerse de hombros, al pobre no se le cruzo por la cabeza que iba a hacer eso-responde-dijo con la mandíbula tensa mientras clavaba sus ojos plateados en mi, ya se le salió lo demonio

-me hiciste sufrir el peor dolor que he sentido en mi corta vida ¿¡como quieres que reaccione!?

Sorpresivamente Castiel se quedo callado. Suspiro pesadamente y se arrodillo ante mi-por favor-tomo aire-¡lo siento mucho! ¡perdóname!

-¿eh?-parpadee tantas veces y aun no me lo creía. Ahora YO me sentía mal por el, no se porque me pasaba pero cada vez que hacía algo cuando la gente me hacía cosas feas YO terminaba siendo la mala-Ca-Ca-Castiel l-levántate

-no hasta que me perdones, si quieres te lamo los zapatos-agarro mi pie y trato de levantarlo mientras una larga lengua salía de su boca

-¡que no!-mire de reojo a Lysandro, me miraba con una mirada de desaprobación, maldito Castiel-ya, ya, ¡YA!-lo agarre de los hombros e hice que se levantara-ya, te perdono, no te lo tomes tan apecho

-¿de verdad me perdonas?-me dijo mirándome con recelo

-si, si, si ya paso, me salvaste la vida, eres mi héroe, por favor no vuelvas hacer eso nunca

-mmmm… dame un abrazo

-¿qué?

-lo que escuchaste-hizo un pequeño puchero-hazlo o no te creo y en la salida lo vuelvo hacer

-¿¡que!? ¿qué hay de tu orgullo?

-se fue a la mierda ahora dame un abrazo

suspire frustrada, Castiel era imposible-esta bien-y lo abrace. Sus fuertes brazos me apretaron contra su cuerpo casi asfixiándome. Nos separamos a los pocos segundos y le di una palmada en el brazo-¿feliz?

-seeee…-Lysandro paso por su lado y le dio una palmada en el hombro, el solo sonrió.

Los tres salimos hacia el pasillo, las clases había terminado, wow he faltado mucho a clases a decir verdad, Castiel me esta llevando por mal camino. Caminamos hasta mi casillero, tanto Castiel como Lysandro ya habían sacado sus cosas, de vez en cuando Lysandro me decía algo pero mas que todo le hablaba mas a Castiel ¿acaso no le agradaba? O ¿solo era falta de confianza?... ¿por que debería importarme? Mire a Lysandro por un segundo y vi una sombra, el también se volteo y retrocedió para chocarse contra mi. Logre que de su boca salía un "aléjate" para luego caer al piso de espaldas. Los dos nos acercamos a el. Lo sacudí suave al principio pero… no respondía y tenía el presentimiento que esa sombra no era cualquier cosa, lo sacudí con mas fuerza, no obtuve nada. Castiel le dio unas bofetadas esperando que se despertara pero su cuerpo seguía inerte. Carajo, espero que no sea lo que estoy pensando.

Con ayuda de Castiel lo llevamos cargado hasta afuera. Lo dejamos nuevamente en el piso y pensamos ¿adonde lo llevamos? Mientras pensaba en algo, Castiel le dio una patada a Lysandro. Tampoco funciono. Bien, creo que se me ocurrió algo, le dije la dirección a Castiel y el solo dejo escapar un sonoro suspiro. Si, la casa de Dimitry era un poco alejada. No se como lo hicimos pero llegamos, con Lysandro y todo. Castiel lo llevaba de los hombros y el muy imprudente lo soltó, le importo un bledo el fuerte totazo que se escucho. Deje caer el resto del cuerpo y me dirigí a la cabeza del peliplata, eso le iba a doler mañana. Castiel toco la puerta de la enorme mansión, Dimitry no tardo en abrirnos. Dejamos el cuerpo en el sofá al igual que nuestras cosas

-¿ha sucedido algo señorita Faith?-pregunto el vampiro entregándonos una taza de té

-disculpe las molestias Dimitry pero algo malo ha pasado-tome un sorbo y deje la taza en la mesita que estaba frene a nosotros-vera estábamos hablando los tres y de un momento para otro mire a Lysandro y una sombra se acercaba a el…

-¿eso que tiene?-pregunto Castiel impaciente

-a lo que quiero llegar es… ¿aquí hay fantasmas?

-si, por la noche varios espíritus caminan por las calles deshabitadas-Dimitry se acerco un poco para ver a Lysandro-joven-miro a Castiel-usted es un demonio, ¿verdad?

-si…

-¿podría acercarse a su amigo?-Castiel acerco su rostro al pecho de Lysandro-¿qué escucha?

-su corazón… esperen-pego su oído al pecho del peliplata-imposible… ¡no escucho su alma!-se separo de golpe

-oh no-mis sospechas eran ciertas, le han robado el alma a Lysandro-esto no puede… estar pasando-golpee a Castiel en el hombro-¿¡porque no te diste cuenta!?

-¿qué? ¿por qué habría de ponerle atención a un alma errante? Puaj-saco la lengua-esos ya pasaron su fecha de vencimiento el día que no quisieron ir hacia la luz, son asquerosas-si, era verdad, los demonios sentían repugnancia por esas almas que decidieron quedarse en la tierra por miedo-guacala

-Dimitry por favor ayúdanos, si en 24 horas no encontramos el alma de Lysandro no podremos devolverlo a su cuerpo

-les indicare el posible lugar donde pueden encontrar el alma de su amigo pero no les aseguro nada.

Algo es algo. Dimitry nos entrego un papel, en el había una dirección. Debíamos ir a lo mas profundo del bosque. Castiel tomo su verdadera forma y me cargo en sus brazos por el aire, si no fuera porque le tengo pánico a las alturas le hubiera dicho que la vista estaba hermosa, pero para mi era horrenda, lo único que pasaba por mi cabeza era un caída de no mas de mil metros de altura. Estaba tensa y un poco mareada, solo quería llegar a ese lugar. Castiel diviso una choza de madera destartalada, la verdad al volver a tierra la choza se convirtió en una mansión abandonada, el viento movía las lámpara generando chirridos por todo el lugar, menos mal la luna estaba presente o si estaría un poco preocupada. Los Faith no tenemos la capacidad de ver fantasmas, solo unas pocas familias pueden hacerlo y al parecer los Ainsworth tenían esa facultad. Castiel se tapo la nariz con sus dedos y retrocedió unos pasos, me hubiera gustado decirle que se quedara afuera que no habría problema pero Castiel era mis ojos, lo necesitaba.

Abrimos la enorme puerta y una parvada de murciélagos salió volando hacia nosotros, tuve que agacharme para evitarlos mientras Castiel, con un movimiento de sus enromes alas los mando al suelo, pobres quedaron aturdidos. Castiel arrugo su nariz y se doblo, empezó a toser. Logre llevarlo hasta una esquina para que vomitara. Solo resiste Castiel, entre mas rápido encontremos a Lysandro mas rápido nos iremos de aquí. Mire hacia un lado y vi una sombra pero era seguida por una lucecita verde, en ese momento Castiel se levanto de golpe y empezó a perseguir la sombra. Lo único que podía hacer era seguirlo. Subimos por unas escaleras, las puerta se abrieron y las armados tomaron vida propia, invoque mi guadaña y empecé a destruirlos al igual que Castiel. La sombra paso atreves de mi pero no sentí nada, repitió su acción varias veces, quería hacerme morir de hipotermia por cada vez que pasaba mi cuerpo perdía calor. La sombra se quedo quieta y escuche que Castiel gritaba "cuidado". Un vendaval corrió por el pasillo y el piso de madera se rompió. Caímos al salón de eventos. En ese momento otras sombras empezaron a atravesarme pero también trataban de hacerlo con Castiel. El se movía tratando de golpearlos pero era demasiados y yo estaba perdiendo la fuerza pero por la falta de calor. Castiel, frustrado, emitió un potente rugido. Las sombras se quedaron quietas y nos rodearon. Las sombra con la lucecita verde se puso frente a nosotros y luego se elevo. Mire a mis lados y vi con terror que el resto de sombras giraban a nuestro alrededor. El aire se estaba desvaneciendo, me estaba ahogando, caí de rodillas, estuve a punto de desmayarme si no fuera por que una bola de fuego golpeo la barrera de sombras disolviéndola. El fuego era entre verdoso y amarillo. Conocía esa técnica, la única familia de cazadores que tenía esa habilidad eran los Altamirano.

**CASTIEL.**

Una bola de fuego azoto a esas porquerías. Por fin, alguien hace algo. Mire en busca del responsable y vi una silueta en el balcón de aquella habitación. La persona salto desde esa altura y cayo al lado de la pulga, un olor a claveles entro por mis fosas nasales, ¿mi salvador era una chica? Ok Castiel estas perdiendo el toque, hoy definitivamente no es tu día. Mire a la chica con detenimiento, su cabello era azabache al igual que sus ojos que eran dos fosos sin fondo, su piel me llamo la atención era de un color canela… me gusta la canela, llevaba puesto su ropa de cazadora como la de Dark pero ella llevaba un cinturón con muchas cosas, huh ¿me pregunto que tendrá?. Creo que este día no es tan malo después de todo. La desconocida le extendió la mano al hobbit y la ayudo a levantarse, note con sorpresa que estaba tiritando. Me acerque con urgencia, ¿pero cuantas veces iba a perder a esta enana en lo que queda del día?

-¿garrapata estas bien?

-t-t-t-tengo f-frío

-toma mi chaqueta-escondí por un momento mis alas y la cubrí con mi chaqueta

-g-gracias Cas-metió sus brazos en las mangas y se la coloco-muchas gracias-le dijo a la desconocida

-todo sea por ayudar a una compañera

-¿tu quien eres?-dije con recelo-creo que no te he visto por aquí

-soy nueva-respondió cortante ¿y a esta que?

-¿eres una Altamirano?

-si, soy María José de la familia Altamirano, acabo de llegar a esta ciudad

-con que con dos familias no era suficiente-susurro la pulga-es un gusto trabajar contigo-le extendió la mano

la tal Maria José dudo-claro-sonrió fugazmente y volvió a su semblante frío. Con que chica difícil ¿eh?

Quise molestarla un poco pero el sonido de una sinfonía entro por mis oídos. Lysandro-¡aparece de una buena vez!-extendí mis alas-¿dónde estas asquerosa alma?-mi voz resonó por todo el lugar

-¡NO ME LLAMES ASQUEROSA!-lloriqueo, una niñita flotante apareció, llevaba una pijama de algodón, como de esa época victoriana, y un collar con un dije redondo de cristal, de ahí provenía esa música

-¡devuélveme a mi amigo!-le exigí

-¡NUNCA!-los otros espíritus volvieron a rodearnos, al parecer eran sus sirvientes cuando la niña estaba viva-¡el es mío! ¡solo mío! ¡el prometió que jugaríamos juntos! ¡EL PROMETIO SER MI AMIGO POR SIEMPRE!

-¡Castiel! ¿qué esta pasando?-claro la pulga no podía entender nada

-el fantasma no quiere devolver el alma-dijo la chica que estaba con nosotros-devuélvelo, ese alma no te pertenece-la chiquilla le saco la lengua-tu…-apretó sus manos en forma de puño, con que temperamental ¿eh? Esta chica me esta gustando-¡descansa en paz!

-¡NUNCA!-y la tierna niña desapareció dejando ver su verdadera forma. Un monstruo de dientes filosos y enormes garras-¡EL ES MÍO! ¡SOLO MÍOOOOOO!

-Dark ocúltate.

Dark se oculto detrás de un poste. La chica y yo nos enfrentamos contra el espíritu. Me lance contra la niña, debía quitarle ese collar a toda costa. Nos enfrascamos en una lucha, ella trataba de arañarme pero lo único que conseguía era que la lastimara, sigue así niña estúpida. La lance contra la pared trate de atravesarle con mi cola pero logro escaparse, estúpidas almas. Los sirvientes se vinieron contra mí pero de un solo ataque con mi cola los destruí. Divise a la chiquilla tonta, me estaba sacando de quicio. Junte mis manos y empecé a formar una bola de fuego ardiente y roja. Di tus ultimas plegarias pero la chica nueva hizo que deshiciera mi ataque. Me dijo que si lo hacía el alma de Lysandro se evaporaría también. Perfecto, tendré que hacerlo a la antigua pero esperen un minuto yo estoy volando a mas de cinco metros de altura entonces… ¡ella esta volando! ¿qué carajos? Estos cazadores me sorprende cada vez mas. Ella se acerco a mi oído y susurro un par de cosas. Sentí un cosquilleo, no me molestaría que me susurrara cosas después del sexo.

Bien, enfocado Castiel, deja a un lado las hormonas y las ganas de violar a la nueva, tu amigo corre peligro. La chica formo dos bolas de fuego en sus manos y se las lanzo formando una barrera, la chiquilla trato de lanzarse contra nosotros pero lo único que logro fue perder su forma de bestia y volver a la forma original. Era mi turno. Me lance en picada contra la niña atravesando las llamas verdosas como si fuera aire. Esas cosas no funcionan en mi. Había bajado la guardia, era mi oportunidad. La atravesé con mi garra y la partí en dos, un grito agudo resonó por toda la habitación. Me cubrí los oídos con las manos, era insoportable. El fantasma empezó a retorcerse y a derretirse hasta que se esfumo. Antes de desaparecer me miro y me saco la lengua. Pequeña zorra. Cuando desapareció el collar cayo hacia el suelo. Eso, eso no es bueno… ¡Lysandro! Si el collar se rompía el alma de Lysandro se esfumaría. Me lance en picada pero unos fantasmas me agarraron de los brazos. ¡que asco! Vi con desespero como caía el collar. Oh no, por favor no, casi pierdo a Dark, ahora… voy a perder a mi mejor amigo. Mi corazón se encogió en mi pecho, si el moría… nadie en esta ciudad viviría.


	6. Dudas

**¡BIEN! sexto capitulo, ahora estoy bloqueada con el que estoy escribiendo TTwTT ultimamente no hay nada que me inspire... necesito leer mas cosas de terror y de misterio... bien... disfruten el cap! **

Vi extrañada como la lucecita verde caía, Castiel trato de atraparlo pero de repente el salón se lleno de sombras. Todos estaban enfocados en Cas y María. Aproveche eso y corrí hacia la luz, la atrape lanzándome hacia delante y dando un giro en el piso. Abrí mis manos, la luz brillaba perfectamente pero todo se volvió frío y oscuro, levante la mirada y me horrorice, estaba rodeada por sombras. Entre en pánico, matar fantasmas no estaba en mi especialidad, además de matar zombies, si señoritas los zombies si existen y son ¡inmundos! Respire agitada, debía huir. Escuche que María me gritaba algo pero las sombras no me permitían escuchar nada. Seguí mi instinto, mire hacia arriba, Cas estaba ocupado en destruir las sombras, ni mas, debía actuar ahora. Corrí traspasando las sombras mientras cubría la lucecita entre mis manos, sentía como si una cascada que bajaba de los Alpes me cubría pero no me detuve, seguí corriendo adentrándome en el bosque y esquivando las sombras que aparecían en mi camino, debía llegar a la casa de Dimitry, los fantasmas odian a los vampiros, razones pues... no las se, pregúntenle a María. Corrí con todas mis fuerzas, la casa de Dimitry aun estaba muy lejos.

Una hora después las sombras parecían exasperadas con mi huida, los mire de reojo, todas se habían reunido pero eso no me detuvo... por ahora. Vi sorprendida que una ráfaga de viento venía en camino contrario haciendo que los arboles se movieran de forma brusca, el viento era muy fuerte, casi salgo volando pero logre seguir mis pasos en contra del viento. Hubo un momento donde todo seso y pude correr con libertad, logre ver la hermosa mansión de Dimitry, estaba a punto de llegar cuando escuche un extraño sonido, mire de reojo hacia atrás y vi que las sombras se disponían a bajar en picada hacia mi. Contuve un grito y corrí con mis ultimas fuerzas. Lastimosamente... las sombras lograron traspasarme, mi cuerpo se enfrió, tenía los músculos entumecidos. Estuve tentada a caer al piso y poder abrazarme a mi misma, estaba congelada, mi piel era blanca y las uñas estaban azules, tenía hipotermia, di un ultimo esfuerzo y entre a la mansión jadeante. Abrí mis manos, estaban temblorosas me pregunto como es que la lucecita no se ha caído de mis manos, camine con pasos tiesos y torpes hasta el sofá donde yacía el cuerpo de Lysandro, deje la luz sobre su pecho y esta se introdujo devolviéndole el color a su pálida piel y haciendo que abriera los ojos

-¿dónde... donde estoy?-dijo débilmente antes de fijarse en mi

no pude ocultar mi sonrisa-que alivio

-¡Dark!

Escuche su grito en la lejanía antes de caer tendida al piso tiritando. Tenía mucho frío y ya no me quedaban fuerzas... tener una siesta no mataría a nadie... ¿verdad?

**CASTIEL.**

Corría junto a la nueva, Dark había llegado a la mansión pero esto no terminaba, debía destruir a estas cosas. Eleve vuelo y empecé a cortar a los fantasmas en dos haciendo que una luz resplandeciera de sus gelatinosos y putrefactos cuerpos. La otra chica también se ha unido a la exterminación. Los fantasmas desaparecían uno por uno dejando un repugnante olor, bien ahora tengo que lavarme las manos, esta cosa gelatinosa me da asco. Cuando terminamos con todos decidí entrar a la mansión pero la chica se quedo mirando la puerta

-¿no vas a entrar?

-creo que hasta aquí llego yo

-bien, entonces adiós-camine hacia la entrada

-oye-me detuve a pocos pasos de la puerta-¿puedo preguntarte algo?

-lo que sea...-la mire de arriba a bajo, igual de plana que Lynn-tabla

-¿t-tabla?-Dijo molesta-¿¡como te atreves a llamarme así!?

-te puedo llamar como se me de la gana-bien esta chica me esta exasperando MUCHO-ahora habla ¿qué pregunta tienes?

-...-me miro asesinamente, uuh que miedo-¿cuál es el apellido de la otra cazadora?

-pensé que entre ustedes se reconocían

-¿cómo saberlo si no vi sus habilidades?

Me encogí de hombros-su apellido es Faith ¿te suena?

-así que el asunto es mas grave de lo que pensé-susurro para ella pero pude escucharla claramente, gracias habilidades demoniacas-gracias cabeza de menstruación

-de na… ¿¡PERO QUE PUTAS!?-corrí hacia ella pero la desgraciada salto hasta un árbol-¡vuelve aquí estúpida!

-¡me la debes!-grito a lo lejos antes de desaparecer

-ingrata-susurre molesto.

Entre a la mansión para encontrarme con… nadie, vi que en la sala había luz o mejor dicho la chimenea estaba prendida. Asome mi cabeza por la puerta, había un bulto frente al fuego, juraría que esa es Dark. Camine hasta ella, la pobre estaba enrollada por una cobija gruesa, debía ser de plumas, llevaba puesta mi chaqueta y encima tenía la chaqueta de Lysandro, en sus manos sostenía una taza llena de chocolate humeante y malvaviscos, no se veía nada mal. Sin que se diera cuenta me senté a su lado, giro su cabeza lentamente y vi con mas detalle como estaba, su rostro estaba blanco, sus mejillas hasta ahora estaban tomando color por el chocolate. Le acaricie la cabeza, estaba helada

-no entiendo

-¿q-q-que?-dijo torpemente con la voz temblorosa

-normalmente cuando una persona es atravesada por un fantasma su alama le es arrebatada en cambio TU te ganaste una hipotermia ¿por qué?

-e-e-e-es u-una l-l-l-l-larga h-h-h-h-h-historia-se llevo la taza a sus labios

-bienvenido joven-Dimitry hizo acto de presencia-¿puedo ofrecerle algo?

-una ducha-dije con sorna, esta porquería me estaba mareando

-ya esta lista ¿algo mas?-lo mire un tanto sorprendido

-no… creo.

Me pare de una salto y me despedí de la pequeña oruga que esperaba ansiosamente su metamorfosis pffff… demonios debo anotar eso. Subí las escaleras llegando a un extenso y oscuro pasillo, solo había una luz encendida, ahí debía bañarme, bueno supongo. Entre a la habitación y escuche el chorro de agua caer en la tina, sentí satisfacción y sin pensarlo abrí la puerta de golpe quitándome la camisa, la lance en alguna parte del baño, cuando estaba apunto de quitarme los pantalones me encontré con el rostro de Lysandro con un leve rubor en sus mejillas… le hice un… pequeño… streaptese a mi mejor amigo. El silencio inundo el baño por unos segundos para romperse por el escandalo de Lysandro. Me tiro muchas cosas, jabón, shampoo y hasta un patito de hule me golpeo la cabeza. Logre salir y cerrar la puerta, unos minutos después Lysandro salió con una toalla enrollada en la cintura

-se puede saber ¿¡qué demonios te pasa!?

-¡no es mi culpa quería tomar un baño!

-¡hay miles de habitaciones en esta mansión y solo se te ocurre entrar a esta!

-si, se me ocurrió entrar a esta ¡porque Dimitry me dijo que entrara a esta!

-tu…

-¡chicos por favor no pele…!-

-¿qué?-dijimos los dos con rabia para luego percatarnos de que era Dark-¿qué te pasa?-le dije. Su rostro se tiño de rojo

-¡lo siento!-cerro de un portazo. Vi que Lysandro levantaba su ceja extrañado por su acción para luego mirar abajo y recordar que estaba semidesnudo. Ahogo su sorpresa poniéndose rojo

-¿por qué tan tímido?

Frunció el ceño y dio media vuelta para adentrarse en el baño nuevamente, no pude borrar mi sonrisa durante toda la noche, reconozco cuando mi amigo encuentra una nueva musa puede que de señales sutiles pero al estar a su lado por un largo tiempo he aprendido muchas cosas de el, se cuando esta molesto, se como sacarlo de sus casillas y se cuando esta interesado en una chica. Después de limpiarme regrese a casa, fui recibido por Demonio, le acaricie la cabeza y le serví su comida. Me tire sobre el sofá y prendí el televisor, cambie de canales hasta dejarlo en una película de acción, recosté mi cabeza sobre una de las almohadas del sofá y mire sin mucho interés la película, sin darme cuenta empecé a dormirme, estaba muy cansado y quería dormir para enfrentar el día de mañana.

**DARK.**

Después de que Castiel se retirara, Lysandro me acompaño, en el camino, hablamos sobre el posible contrabando que estaba sucediendo en el bosque, el me dijo que le comentara a la Orden pues mi familia es muy cercana a la Corte de Cazadores también me comento la razón del porque ese fantasma se había robado su alma, resulto que cuando era pequeño el jugaba con una chica, en ese entonces no sabía sobre su habilidad especial de ver fantasmas, eran muy buenos amigos pero a medida que el crecía, se daba cuenta del desquicio de aquel espíritu, hasta que un día lo ataco pero su hermano estaba ahí y lo evito encerrándola en una pequeña cajita musical, si el espíritu de la niña estaba encerrado ¿cómo escapo? Lo pensé durante un buen rato hasta que lo deje a un lado, no iba a resolver nada con tantas incógnitas. Nos despedimos y me dirigí a mi casa, a lo lejos pude ver que todo estaba prendido. Me detuve abruptamente, eso no era posible mis padres regresarían hasta la otra semana, nadie debería estar en la casa. Me acerque ocultando mi presencia, entre por el jardín para llegar a la parte trasera de la casa donde estaba la piscina, me oculte en un arbusto y vi a una persona caminar tranquilamente por la cocina, suspire aliviada al reconocerlo. Entre por la puerta de vidrio que conducía directamente a la sala. En ese momento un hombre alto de cabellera café rojiza, ojos naranja vestido con un abrigo negro que le llegaba hasta los talones y un pantalón de seda gris con mocasines se acerco a mi con una bandeja, le sonreí y lo abrace

-te extrañe Ammon

-yo igual señorita-rompí el abrazo y lo mire-¿tiene hambre?

-sip

-estaba preparando unos panqueques

-me parece perfecto-cerré la puerta y active el efecto espejismo, así Ammon podría volver a su forma original-ya puedes volver a tu verdadera forma-de su cuerpo emano luz y fue tomando la forma de un león. Ammon era un león alado, fiel sirviente de los Faith, a veces las criaturas mágicas toman una apariencia humana para pasar desapercibidos-¿qué tal el viaje?-le pregunte mientras me sentaba en la barra que había en la cocina

-asqueroso, habían humanos por todas partes, el olor me daba nauseas

me reí por su comentario, Ammon detestaba a los humanos, bueno, gran parte de las criaturas mágicas odian a los humanos-cada día tu melena esta mas sedosa-dije de la nada porque es verdad ¿qué shampoo utiliza?

-lo se, soy hermoso-dijo neutral, no era broma lo decía muy enserio, los leones alados tienden a ser muy egocéntricos-aquí están sus panqueques señorita-se paro en sus patas traseras y me sirvió la comida mientras mordía el mango del sartén

-huele esquicito, ven come conmigo

-en un momento señorita-Ammon dejo unos trapos en el lavaplatos y remojo los platos. Tomo su plato de carne con sus dientes y me acompaño-he escuchado sobre la llegada de otra familia. No es que escuche las conversaciones ajenas sino mas bien la mujer de la recepción lo proclamo a los cuatro vientos-dijo dándole un mordisco a su carne bien asada

-es verdad, hoy la conocí, se llama María José Altamirano

-interesante, la familia de cazadores mas fuerte que hay en América del sur si no contamos a los Faith que han dejado Colombia claro esta. Me pregunto ¿por qué la Orden estará reuniendo a las familias mas poderosas en un solo punto? Hasta donde llegaba mi conocimiento sabía que los Ainsworth estaban en este sector

-no lo se Ammon, pero los Salvatore no están aquí

-huh, sospechoso…

Terminamos de comer y le comente a Ammon sobre nuestras sospechas de un contrabando, el sin dudar de mis palabras envió un mensaje a la Corte para que ampliaran la investigación. Eso ya no era de nuestro gremio, nosotros y gran parte de las familias se dedicaban a la cacería de criaturas oscuras que desacatan la ley. Hablamos un poco mas, le conté sobre mis amigos y se sorprendió al escuchar sobre Violetta. El reloj marco las once de la noche, era tiempo de dormir, Ammon preparo mi cama y apago las luces, la verdad me alegraba tener compañía.

**MARIA JOSE.**

El despertador sonó y lo lance por los aires. Estúpida cajita mata sueños, puse a un lado mis cobijas y me propuse a levantarme de mi amada cama. Hice mi mayor esfuerzo por ir hacia el baño y ducharme. Después de arreglarme tome fuerzas para empezar con mi desastrosa vida, mis dos hermanos pequeños jugaban en el comedor lanzándose esto y aquello, los dos eran gemelos y hasta ahora tenían cinco años, en pocas palabras un verdadero dolor de cabeza. Mi madre trataba de hablar por teléfono y tranquilizar a los gemelos al mismo tiempo, suspire pesadamente para después sentarme junto a ellos y comer mis huevos revueltos, mi padre no estaba en casa porque el era del ala de Cazadores y se encontraba en una misión en Italia, mientras mi madre era del ala informativa del mundo mágico. Mas que todo trabajaba en una oficina organizando papeles y haciendo sugerencias para mejorar el estilo de vida de las criaturas mágicas, que aburrido prefiero mas la acción. Termine con mi comida y lleve el plato a la cocina.

Tome mi maleta y espere a que los gemelos corrieran hacia el auto, los acomode en sus respectivos puestos poniéndoles sus cinturones. Me senté en el puesto del copiloto esperando a que mama entrara de una vez y nos llevara, era mi primer día en el instituto Sweet Amoris, no estaba muy feliz porque no quería irme de Chile, amaba mi ciudad y extraño a mis amigos, ¡no quiero estar en Francia! Me cruce de brazos y bufe, mi mama solo me miro con lastima porque entendía mi dolor pero de otra manera, ahora que estábamos en Europa, papá podía ir sin problemas a cualquier misión. Durante todo el camino no dije nada, solo me dedique a escuchar las cosas incoherente que decían mis hermanitos. Cuando llegamos al instituto mi mama se despidió de mi depositando un beso en mi cabeza, le sonreí un poco y me despedí de todos. Mire las puertas de mi ahora escuela y suspire resignada, no estoy animada y en verdad espero encontrar personas interesantes para no morir de aburriemiento, cada paso que daba era un tortura para mi espíritu. Abrí una de las puertas y asome la cabeza, no había moros en la costa ¡perfecto! Pasare desapercibida y ¿quién sabe? Saltarme las clases. Me sentí mas motivada y puse un pie en el instituto

-¿Altamirano?-escuche que alguien decía mi apellido muy cerca, oh por favor no, déjenme en paz

-hola-dije aun sin saber quien era

-detrás de ti-abrí los ojos como platos, ¡alguien hablaba español!, di media vuelta y me encontré con la Faith-hola no sabía que entrabas a este instituto-le sonreí un poco-¿planeabas saltarte las clases?-¿¡como se dio cuenta!? ¿acaso fui tan obvia? Oh no estoy perdiendo el toque, me removí incomoda y jugué con mis dedos, ella me miro seria-relajada, igual al parecer no hay clases-golpeo mi brazo juguetonamente-¿ya hablaste con Nathaniel?

-¿quien?

-el delegado… creo que lo vi en la cancha ¡vamos! Si quieres te acompaño, ¡oh! Mi nombre es Dark creo que no me presente ayer-se rasco la cabeza con vergüenza

-no te preocupes, yo no fui muy amable, y menos con tu amigo-susurre

-¿con Castiel? De el no te preocupes-la note incomoda, y no pude evitarlo, la curiosidad me gano

-¿paso algo?

-¿q-que? ¿d-d-d-de que hablas?-dijo tan nerviosa, me reí un poco. Ella dudo un poco-¡bien! Te lo diré-me jalo hacia un lado antes de que entráramos al gimnasio-es que-susurro-¡no le digas a nadie!-asentí sin quitarle los ojos encima-mira, es que escuche a Lysandro decirle unas cosas muy raras a Castiel

mi cerebro empezó a procesar las palabras-cosas raras como… ¿muy gays?-ella asintió incomoda, quise burlarme pero la veía triste-¿por qué no les preguntas?

-después… mientras tanto vamos a buscar a Nathaniel, es necesario para que termines todo tu papeleo.

Abrimos una puerta del gimnasio y un arbusto se movió, las dos vimos como una pequeña bola de pelos blanca, con enormes ojos azules y una naricita rosada entraba saltando, ¡era un Bunkie! Esas son las criaturas mas tiernas del mundo, son tan lindos que los depredadores no pueden comérselos por su lindura, ay yo quiero uno… las dos nos miramos y corrimos tras de el, creo que Dark lo hacía para que los demás no lo vieran pero yo mas que todo lo hacía para quedármelo porque ¡era la cosa mas bonita de este mundo! La pequeña criaturita salto y entro por una puerta. Sin pensarlo mucho las dos entramos y ahí lo vi, me abalance sobre el, ¡lo tenía! Lo abrace girando mi torso de un lado a otro, Dark se acerco y soltó un "awww" mientras le acariciaba, lo guarde en mi maleta y las dos caminamos sonrientes para salir pero escuche que alguien venía y no parecía ser una chica. Cogí a Dark de un brazo y la jale a un casillero que estaba abierto. Ella abrió la boca pero puse mi dedo en sus labios ¡nadie podía saber que estábamos en los vestidores de los chicos! No, lo menos que quiero es que me den fama de pervertida en mi primer día de clases. Suspire con tristeza pero escuche la agitada respiración de mi acompañante, tenía los ojos bien cerrados ¿qué le estaba pasando? Su respiración se volvió fuerte y desenfrenada, vi con terror como corría desesperadamente a la puerta y se lanzaba hacia fuera, tome su brazo pero el impulso me llevo con ella y caímos al piso estrepitosamente

-¿qué demonios?-escuche que un chico decía eso sorprendido y en francés, levante mi cabeza y vi a un rubio sin camisa…-¿qué esta pasando aquí? ¡Dark!

-h-hola Nath, lo siento… ¿que te paso en la espalda?-el chico se sonrojo pero según mi concepto creo que fue de la rabia-¡ya nos vamos!-ella me llevo hacia la salida. Mientras me arrastraba mire hacia atrás y vi a una chica de cabello marrón-uff pensé que nos mataría-dijo cuando salimos del gimnasio-normalmente es mas gentil pero… fue incomodo

-¿qué le habrá pasado?

Ella solo se encogió de hombros-quien sabe y no es nuestro problema-las dos entramos al instituto. Antes de que pudiéramos decir algo la chica que estaba en los vestidores nos detuvo-¿qué pasa?

-h-hola chicas, ehm no te había visto por aquí-me dijo tratando de recordar mi rostro

-no importa soy nueva

-mucho gusto soy Lynn

-María José y ¿se conocen?-Dark y Lynn cruzaron miradas para negar con la cabeza-entonces ¿por qué nos buscas?

-bueno… ustedes estaban en los vestidores

-si y tu también-le replique sin entender a donde quería llegar

-¿qué estaban haciendo?...-las dos nos tensamos, ella era un chica corriente, ninguna habilidad especial ¿cómo persuadirla?

-bueno la verdad es que había olvidado algo ahí-respondió Dark mas relajada-y le pedí a María José que me acompañara pero en ese momento entro Nathaniel y no queríamos meternos en una situación incomoda así que nos metimos a un casillero pero arruine todo porque soy claustrofóbica…-asentí todo el tiempo-¿conoces a un tal Viktor?-dijo de la nada

-¡Viktor!-Lynn se sonrojo un poco-s-si pero no se si hablamos del mismo

-yo creo que si, es pelinegro, ojos ámbar…

-creo que si…

mire a Dark sorprendida ¿estará hablando de Viktor Salvatore? ¿el hijo del presidente de la Orden de Cazadores? ¿¡como es posible que lo conozca!?-bien, ya que al parecer las dos lo conocen-mire con sospecha a Dark-¿tu que estabas haciendo en los vestidores?

-¿¡yo!?... b-bueno, yo-me cruce de brazos, era imposible que la chica hubiera visto al Bunkie-la verdad es que… quería ver el tatuaje de Lysandro y…

-¿eso era?-una voz masculina se escucho a nuestras espaldas.

Miramos para ver quien era y ahí, frente a nosotros estaba parado un chico de cabellera blanca con una extraña heterocromía, vestido de forma extraña como de la época victoriana. Mire a Dark y ella me miro a mi sin comprender ¿será que esta confundido? Antes de que pudiera explicar mejor las cosas el chico nos pidió gentilmente que lo siguiéramos, las tres caminamos tras de el hasta los vestidores, ahí el chico se quito su chaqueta y chaleco para levantarse la camisa y mostrarnos un hermoso tatuaje que estaba en su espalda, me sonroje un poco, eso era muy sexy a decir verdad. Lynn también estaba sonrojada quise ver como era la reacción de Dark. Ella estaba de espaldas, su rostro estaba completamente rojo y tenía sus manos en su rostro tapándose la boca y la nariz, entonces me percate que unas gotas de sangre se escurrían por sus dedos ¡le dio una hemorragia nasal! Es increíble, pensé que solo pasaba en los anime que veía. Me le acerque para ayudarla, Dark no respondía así que le di una excusa al chico y me largue con ella a la enfermería, corrimos y corrimos hasta llegar a la enfermería, me sorprendió ver que la enfermería estaba desierta ¿qué le pasaba a este instituto?

Le ayude a Dark con lo que pude, le di pañuelos y la recosté en una camilla, lo de la enfermería se me daba bien pues siempre me ha gustado lo de la salud pero mas que todo me encanta las hiervas medicinales y ¿por qué no? Me gusta la jardinería. Logre detener la hemorragia, vi por ultima vez la cara de Dark, aun seguía roja de la vergüenza. La deje descansar y me puse a pensar ¿acaso le gusta el chico peliplata? La verdad no le veo ningún problema porque el es un cazador aunque me gustaría saber a que familia pertenece, hasta ahora el es uno de mis descubrimientos, se que el rubio tiene algo especial pero como tuvimos que escapar tan rápido no pude analizarlo bien

-rayos, eso fue muy extraño-Dark se sentó al borde de la camilla mientras se limpiaba la nariz-no sabía que estaba tan grave

-¿a que te refieres?-pregunte incrédula al escucharla

-es que… me siento extraña y es raro, estoy acostumbrada a ver chicos sin camisa, tengo tres hermanos y… no comprendo que paso

-espera, ¿no sabes lo que tienes?-ella negó con la cabeza-¡es muy obvio!

-… ¿tengo la peste?

Me golpee la frente con la palma de mi mano ¿es en serio?-NO, no estas enferma, dime cuando estas junto a ese chico ¿sientes como mariposas en el estomago, tu corazón se acelera y sientes que te sonrojas como si tuvieras fiebre?

-…siiii…-respondió no muy convencida

-¡te gusta!

-¿me gusta?

-¡claro! Eso es lo que uno siente cuando le gusta un chico

-¿me gusta Lysandro?-susurro para si misma-…tiene… sentido… gracias, pensé que tenía alguna cosa terminal…

-¿qué pasa?-le pregunte, no parecía muy feliz con su descubrimiento-cualquier chica estaría feliz

-si bueno… yo no creo en el amor

-¿qué?

-debo admitir que es la primera vez que me siento de esa forma pero… no se…

Quise seguir con la pequeña discusión pero alguien abrió la puerta, era el chico rubio ¿cómo era que se llamaba?... ¡Nathaniel! Si ese era. Nos pidió una excusa por lo sucedido en los vestidores, Dark se me adelanto y le dijo sin problemas el porque, también le mostro al pequeño Bunkie que dormía plácidamente en mi maleta. Me alerte de sobremanera pero ella me explico que el ya sabía de nuestra existencia. Era el momento de presentarme. Le dije todo, de donde venía, que era cazadora y le mostré mi papeleo, logre analizar mejor al rubio y me di cuenta que tenía poderes telequinéticos y de control mental. Nathaniel escucho con suprema atención todo y nos pidió el favor que no volviéramos a tocar el tema de su espalda. Nuestros labios estaban sellados. El se fue sin decirnos mas y tomando mis papeles, nos dirigimos a la salida. Era hora de irnos, caminamos por el pasillo y Dark se detuvo de un momento para otro, su boca estaba abierta completamente al igual que sus ojos, le seguí la mirada y vi a un chico de cabellera marrón besando a una rubia.

Siento… siento que lo conozco… cuando se separaron pude verlo mejor. Sentí una opresión en mi corazón y mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas. Solté un llanto pero me lleve mi mano a la boca para evitar que salieran mas. Dark me miro extrañada y no pude soportarlo, conocía a ese chico, fue mi vecino cuando tuve que mudarme por un año a Francia, yo… yo lo amaba. Salí huyendo de ese lugar pero no calcule bien y me golpee el hombro con el. Las lagrimas no me dejaban ver bien el camino igual no quería saber a donde iba, solo quería estar muy lejos del instituto. Corrí y corrí, me encontraba en un parque, me senté bajo un árbol y escondí mi rostro en mis rodillas. Llore mucho

-¡María!-era la voz de Dark-¿qué te paso?

-¡déjame sola!

-por favor dime ¿qué paso?

La mire como pude y ella se agacho a mi lado-e-e-e-es que…-estaba hipando y no podía hablar claro-yo lo conozco…-volví a sollozar, Dark me acaricio la cabeza-y, y, y, y… el no es el Kentin que conozco.


	7. Colmillos

**Bueno aqui traigo el otro cap... siento mucho la demora pero he estado ocupada :( y sin ideas... disfruten de este cap :D (jejeje esto es muy troll)**

Rayos… rayos… rayos, rayos, rayos, rayos, ¡RAYOS! ¡nunca pensé que la volvería a ver! Mary… alguna vez fue mi vecina, una de las pocas chicas que habían sido gentiles y buenas conmigo antes de Lynn, antes del Sweet Amoris, antes de la escuela militar. La vi correr por el extenso pasillo solo para perderla de vista, no puedo creerlo, nuestro primer encuentro fue verme besando a otra chica ¡y a la que mas detesto! Quise seguirla pero Lynn se interpuso en el camino, mi rabia creció tanto que rompí lo primero que tome, el celular de la rubia esta. Me fui del lugar exasperado escuchando a mis espaldas el lloriqueo de Amber ¿podría arruinarlo mas? Llegue a las escaleras y camine en círculos inhalando y exhalando aire para poder tranquilizarme. Desearía volver en el tiempo. Cuando me dispuse a buscarla me encontré con Lynn, sentí un revoloteo en mi estomago y mi mente se nublo, ella no me reconoció algo que hirió mi orgullo ¿cómo es posible que Mary, una chica que no me ha visto en casi seis años, si pueda reconocerme a simple vista? Le sonreí como pude a Lynn. Después de nuestro pequeño reencuentro camine hasta mi casillero, quería sacar mi mochila y largarme de ese lugar con la esperanza de encontrarla y aclarar las cosas.

Golpee un casillero con mi puño, menos mal no lo hundí, no quería pagar cosas rotas en mi regreso al instituto. Suspire frustrado, di media vuelta dispuesto a irme pero vi a un hombre extraño mirar por la puerta de uno de los salones. Era alto de cabellera café rojiza y estaba bien vestido. Hice un movimiento en falso captando la atención del extraño, sus ojos naranjas me miraron, eran muy extraños y penetrantes, el tipo se giro completamente hacia mi y empezó a acercarse, di un paso hacia atrás pero el fue mas rápido y me agarro de las muñecas. Forcejee para soltarme de su agarre pero increíblemente el extraño era mas fuerte. Levanto mis brazo y pego su nariz a mi cuello… ¿¡QUE PUTAS!? Me empujo tirándome al suelo sin soltarme las muñecas, moví mis piernas con la vana esperanza de golpearlo pero no logre nada. El tipo metió sus manos bajo mi chaqueta tocándome el torso, me removí incomodo, sencillamente perfecto, me van a violar en el instituto en mi primer día de clases ¡en el PUTO pasillo! Lo tome de los cabellos para levantarle el rostro pero ni se inmuto ¿quién era este tipo? No parecía normal, después de eso metió una mano a uno de mis bolsillos y la saco lentamente, sentí un ligero vacío en mis pantalones, hasta el tipo se levanto dejándome ahí… ¡solo quería mi paquete de galletas! Parpadee varias veces para comprender lo que había pasado, en ese momento mire a un lado y vi a un chico peli azul parado al lado nuestro ¿¡hace cuanto estaba ahí!? Y entonces me percate de algo…

-o-oye…

-¿si?

-tienes sangre-señale mi nariz, en efecto tenía un hilillo de sangre saliendo de su nariz

-¿¡en serio!?-se tapo la nariz con su mano mientras trataba de limpiárselo

-… ¿estas bien?-pregunte no muy convencido

-¡claro! Me pasa muy a menudo

-aja… por cierto ¿hace cuanto estas ahí?

-lo suficiente-susurro pero no le entendí

-¿qué?

-¡nada!-rio-mira la hora ya me tengo que ir-señalo con sus pulgares la puerta principal-¡nos vemos!-se despidió con su brazo

-extraño-susurre un poco molesto. El tipo que me había robado mis galletas paso por un lado con una de mis galletas en la boca, me ignoro completamente-¡hey!-me levante de inmediato-¿¡adonde crees que vas!?

El extraño me miro de perfil-¿qué quieres?

Esta bien… ¡es un completo imbécil!-¡devuélveme mis galletas!

-no

-¡dámelas!

-no

apreté mis puños y sin pensarlo le mande un puñetazo. Todo me salió al revés, el tipo tomo mi brazo y me tumbo de nuevo para hacerme una clase de llave-¿qué carajos? ¡déjame ir!-el solo negó con la cabeza-hijo de… ¡suéltame!-se levanto dejándome libre para pararme. Me sentí estúpido y contrariado, ¿acaso no había ido a la escuela militar para volverme mas fuerte? ¿por qué este tipo, a pesar de que mide unos dos metros, pudo vencerme tan fácil? Agache mi mirada frustrado, no había logrado nada después de todo, recogí mi mochila y me fui dispuesto a largarme de ese lugar, me estaba arrepintiendo de volver. Escuche los pasos de alguien, vi por el rabillo del ojo, el extraño me estaba siguiendo-¿qué quieres?

-no deberías salir solo esta noche

eso me saco de mis casillas ¡ya no soy un niño imbécil que le teme a todo!-no necesito de tu ayuda

-¿seguro?

-¡déjame en paz!-con eso logre quitármelo de encima

-como quieras-y se adelanto a la salida desapareciendo por ella.

Los dos cogimos caminos separados cuando entramos al parque, mi casa queda un poco mas lejos de aquí. En tan solo un parpadeo la noche llego, todo estaba oscuro. Suspire frustrado mientras miraba la noche estrellada, estaba extrañamente clara y las nubes tapaban la luna llena. Me detuve por un momento mientras el recuerdo de Mary me llego a la cabeza, me había golpeado con su hombro cuando salió corriendo, en ese momento la vi, su cabello azabache completamente liso y largo, su piel clara… un gruñido interrumpió mis pensares. Me gire para ver si había algún perro detrás de mi, no había ni un alma. Seguí caminando mientras miraba hacia atrás, se que ese gruñido no era de un perro común. Sin darme cuenta me golpee contra alguien, quise disculparme por mi torpeza pero cuando mire me encontré con un chico, me llegaba hasta el pecho pero algo estaba mal en el, respiraba con dificultad y algo en su mirada me decía que me alejara los mas rápido posible. No podía organizar bien mis ideas, no sabía si seguir mis instintos o ayudarle al pobre chico. Me quede quieto sin saber que hacer, el chico empezó a retorcerse cuando las nubes se disiparon y dejaron a la luna en todo su esplendor.

Trague grueso cuando empezó a gruñir y a doblarse de dolor. Su cuerpo empezó a mutar, su espalda se ensancho y creció mas centímetros, le creció pelo por todo el cuerpo y su rostro empezó a alargarse. Respire agitado, se me cayo la mochila pero eso no me importaba, corrí como si mi vida dependiera de eso porque al parecer… ¡depende de eso! La noche se quedo en silencio pero logre escuchar un aullido. Mire un poco hacia atrás y logre ver la sombra de una clase de lobo correr por la misma dirección. Gemí asustado mientras me adentraba al bosque. Tal ves, solo tal ves lo pueda perder en este lugar. Corrí sin rumbo alguno, me detuve de improvisto, la luna se había vuelto a esconder dejándome a oscuras, no podía ver nada. Mi respiración estaba agitada así que trate de calmarla, el viento movió las ramas de los arboles, no podía creer en lo que me había metido. Escuche un gruñido, sentí un escalofrío recorrer mi columna, me gire y vi unos ojos rojos en medio de la oscuridad. La luna volvió a salir permitiéndome ver a un lobo de gran tamaño, sus enormes dientes blancos y afilados, retrocedí unos pasos y caí por la raíz de un árbol, seguí arrastrándome mientras sudaba frío y la bestia sacaba lentamente su enorme cabeza. Esta vez emitió un rugido antes de lazarse encima de mi. Grite, era mi única opción, el monstruo rasguño mi cachete y trataba de morderme, me atacaba por todas partes haciéndome rasguños con sus enormes garras. Vi que lanzaba su hocico hacia mi rostro y por acto reflejo me cubrí con mis brazos. Incoó sus colmillos sacándome un desgarrador grito, la sangre fluía a manjares pero el monstruo me soltó de inmediato.

El enorme lobo retrocedió asustado, lo mire sin comprender. Sin poder creérmelo salió huyendo del lugar dejándome completamente solo, extendí mi brazo para decirle que se detuviera cuando me retorcí de dolor, jadee y mire con terror mi brazo, se estaba volviendo mas musculoso, grite nuevamente al sentir como mis huesos se alargaban estirando mi piel, no sabía lo que me estaba pasando, mis manos se alargaron y unas enormes garras salieron de mis uñas, vi que todo mi cuerpo se volvía peludo, empecé a temblar, tenía miedo, temía convertirme en una bestia. Mi mente empezó a nublarse y mi razonamiento se desprendió de mi realidad, solo dos personas cruzaron por mi mente antes de perder el control y la noción del tiempo. Lynn y Mary…

DARK.

Escuchamos el aullido no muy lejos del lugar, me encontraba junto con Lysandro, María y Ammon, el se encontraba en su forma verdadera. Las calles estaban desiertas y sentía un mal presentimiento, Ammon nos advirtió sobre la presencia de un licántropo, se podría decir que estaríamos mas relajados si el licántropo fuera adulto pero resulta que es un adolecente de unos catorce años, perfecto, nos toco de niñeras, los jóvenes tienden a molestar a los transeúntes asustándolos, si tan solo recordaran que es un crimen mostrar su verdadera forma a los humanos ¡idiotas! En estos momentos debería estar en mi casa viendo el nuevo capitulo de The Big Bang Theory y ¿por qué no? Ver la repetición de la cuarta temporada de Juegos de Tronos. Suspire frustrada, no percibía ninguna presencia, carajo ¡quiero dormir! Mire exasperada la luna llena, normalmente la encuentro atractiva pero ese día era la razón de mis males. Puse mi guadaña en el piso, estaba cansada de cargarla en el hombro, pegue mi rostro contra el bastón y suspire nuevamente, espero que esta noche se ponga interesante o matare a alguien. Ammon se acostó junto a mi mientras daba un gran bostezo. María estaba un poco alejada de nosotros, aun seguía metida en sus pensamientos, me preocupaba su situación ¿cómo puede gustarle un humano? Para las familias de cazadores que uno de sus descendientes se una con un humano es la tragedia mas grande del siglo, ¡peor que el apocalipsis!

Deje de mirarla y enfoque mi mirada a un punto muerto. También estaba pensativa desde aquel descubrimiento, ¿me gustaba Lysandro? ¡ah! Me duele la cabeza de solo pensar en eso, Lysandro se encontraba recostado contra un árbol, estaba cruzado de brazos y miraba cualquier parte del claro. Demonios, tal vez tenga razón, con solo mirarlo siento que mi corazón se acelera, pero después se me vino otra cosa a la cabeza, Castiel y Lysandro… ¿estaban saliendo? Tengo mis sospechas, ayer estaba caminando por el pasillo y escuche que Lysandro decía: "sabes esta pasión me esta consumiendo, necesito sentir tu cuerpo contra el mío…" o algo parecido, ¡no me juzguen! Tengo mis razones, como la noche donde sin culpa abrí la puerta de ese cuarto y estaban los dos semidesnudos, ah, normalmente no me importaría pero hay una pequeña vocecita que pide a gritos que esos dos sean heterosexuales, nota mental: insinuarles si tienen alguna relación que no sea solo de amistad, espero no meter la pata. Ya estaba harta de esta situación, me senté al lado de Ammon y recosté mi guadaña en mis piernas, todo estaba tranquilo hasta que María grito

-¡AAAAAAAH!-me levante de un salto y Lysandro saco sus armas apuntando hacia María, entonces escuche una risa

-esto si que es diversión

era Castiel, estaba flotando cerca de María, la pobre estaba pálida y agitada-¡idiota! ¡casi me matas del susto!-dijo mientras agitaba sus manos y le reclamaba de forma infantil. Castiel solo rio mas

-eso fue fácil-sin que se diera cuenta me le acerque por detrás y le propicie un coscorrón en la cabeza-¡oye! ¿qué te pasa?-dijo al caer

me cruce de brazos-¿qué haces aquí?

-escuche el aullido de un licántropo, quería ver uno

-pues aquí no hay…

Se escucho un grito en lo mas profundo del bosque. Todos nos alertamos, ¡era una victima! Maldición, esto no esta bien, si ese malcriado lo llega a morder estará perdido, si un licántropo convierte a un humano las consecuencias son graves. Nos adentramos en el bosque, vimos a un lobo salir huyendo de la escena así que nos separamos. Lysandro y Castiel se encargaría del imbécil mientras nosotras y Ammon iríamos en busca de la victima. Ammon nos aviso que olfateaba sangre, esto era malo, espero que esos dos logren atrapar al culpable para facilitarnos mas las cosas. Escuchamos unos jadeos y uno que otro grito, ¡oh no! ¡Se esta transformando! Debíamos llegar rápido antes de que se dirigiera a la ciudad, cuando una persona se transforma por primera vez no tiene control sobre sus acciones. Mientras mas corríamos mas nos acercábamos, Ammon se alerto por algo y se adelanto. Poco después la presencia del nuevo lobo se había esfumado. ¿acaso se había ido a la ciudad? Llegamos adonde estaba Ammon, no había nadie mas. Decidimos separarnos e ir en diferentes direcciones.

Corrí lo mas rápido que pude hasta llegar a un callejón, sujete mi guadaña con mas precisión por si el licántropo me atacaba, era un lugar estrecho y podía dañarme fácilmente. Camine con cautela llevando mi guadaña en alto, miraba hacia todas partes. Si todas partes… excepto mirar hacia abajo, me enrede con algo y casi me caigo de cara contra el mundo, sencillamente perfecto ¡sería el hazme reír de mis hermanos donde llegaran a enterarse! Mire con rabia en busca del objeto maldito, que casi me hace besar el suelo y entonces me encontré con una maleta. Sostuve mi guadaña con mi mano izquierda y con la otra tome la maleta, recargue mi arma contra el antebrazo y me dispuse a esculcar la maleta. Debía encontrar información del chico, por bendición de Dios ahí estaba la billetera, deje caer la maleta y vi con sorpresa la identificación de nuestro amigo, era Kentin Bertrand oh no ¡es el chico nuevo! Me tape la boca con mi mano estaba muy sorprendida. En ese momento escuche unos pasos y mire hacia un lado, eran los demás

-¿lo atraparon?-pregunte esperanzada

Castiel negó con la cabeza y Lysandro hablo-lo perdimos cuando entro a su territorio

-demonios…-susurre, entonces mire a María y Ammon-¿lo encontraron?

-no, no había ningún rastro-María estaba decepcionada

-algo lo desapareció, las cosas no se esfuman por si solas-Ammon miro lo que tenía en la mano-¿quién es la victima?

-…-mire a María con preocupación-la victima es… Kentin Bertrand, el chico nuevo que llego hoy…

-¡no! Eso es imposible-María me rapo la tarjeta-tiene que haber un error

-no hay ningún error-le dijo Lysandro-esto se ha complicado ¿quién desaparecería a un lobezno?-así se le decía a los nuevos convertidos.

Esto se nos había salido de las manos.


	8. Segunda Noche

**New cap :D y aquí introduzco el personaje de ****Shiemi Uchiha yeiiii :) ****espero que te guste tu personaje :). Bueno espero les guste el nuevo cap. ¡disfruten!**

* * *

><p>No pude prestar atención. Se que el maestro hablaba pero… nada podía sacarme de mi trance. Kentin. No se ni porque me preocupo por el… ¿a quien engaño? Suspire frustrada, nunca le he deseado el mal a alguien. Todo estaba mal, solo un puñado de personas se preguntaban por el, mientras yo no podía dejar de preguntarme si estaba bien o no se… si estaba vivo. Me talle los ojos tratando de contener las traicioneras lagrimas que querían salir de mis ojos, estaba totalmente frustrada y mas cuando supe que Ammon el Servant de los Faith lo había dejado ir. Fue un grave error enojarme con el, trate de desquitarme con Ammon pero Dark salió a su rescate, nunca la había visto enojada. Me dio miedo. Sabía que los Faith tenían mal carácter pero al ver a Dark, tan callada y tranquila pensé que eran puras habladurías pero en ese momento me di cuenta que era verdad. Sus palabras no fueron… ¿cómo decirlo? Para lastimarme, lo hizo mas que todo para… salvarme de la furia de Ammon, ya que lo pienso con mas claridad, se que Ammon habría dicho cosas agresivas y mas duras. Lo hizo para protegerme.<p>

-el esta vivo-escuche la voz de Lysandro, el gentilmente puso su mano sobre mi hombro-no hay de que preocuparse

le sonreí un poco-gracias…-baje mi mirada

Lysandro suspiro, volví a mirarlo pero antes de que pudiera decir algo Dark apareció-ya se cual es su clan

-¿el clan?-pregunte sin entender

-el clan, el del chico que…-miro a su alrededor, aun había personas en el salón aparte de nosotros-el del chico licántropo que mordió a Kentin-dijo en español

-tu crees…-le respondí en español

-el no lo secuestro María-intervino Lysandro-lo viste con tus propios ojos ¿recuerdas? El licántropo huyo del bosque y se adentro a su territorio solo-asentí sorprendida por escucharlo hablar en español y un poco avergonzada, era verdad. Que idiota de mi parte-¿qué encontraste Dark?

-el licántropo pertenece al clan Gealach Leanaí o mas conocidos como…

-los Gealach Hijos de Luna-respondió Lysandro-esto es un problema…-retrocedió un poco pensativo

-¿qué pasa con ellos?

Dark suspiro con pesadez-es el clan descendiente del dios nórdico Fenrir, a su parecer. En pocas palabras son petulantes y testarudos, no va a ser fácil entrar a inspeccionar…

-¿qué hay de Kentin?

-Ammon estuvo buscando algún rastro por la mañana pero…-movió su cabeza indicándole a Lysandro que se acercara-se encontró con unos cazadores furtivos

-tu crees que…

-no, ellos no. Kentin desapareció sin dejar rastro, debió ser una criatura mágica.

En ese momento decidimos capar clase, caminamos por el pasillo sin rumbo. Aproveche ese momento para buscar información del clan Gealach. Saque mi dispositivo móvil, todos los cazadores teníamos uno, eran como un celular pero táctil y con tecnología mas avanzada, era un poco mas grande que el Iphone 4. Lo desbloque poniendo mi huella digital del dedo índice, el dispositivo me recibió con un cálido saludo. Me pregunto lo que necesitaba y yo le respondí en el lenguaje de los Altamirano. Cada familia de cazadores tiene un lenguaje propio. Le pedí que buscara información relevante del clan, en el dispositivo aparecieron escritos, descripción de los integrantes del clan y por ultimo los mas importante, su símbolo, era una media luna hecha por puros símbolos antiguos. Al revisar la información desvié mi mirada y me choque contra alguien, era una chica rubia, parecía fastidiosa. Empezó con un berrinche gritándome cosas como ¿qué me pasaba? Que debía fijarme por donde caminaba y blah, blah, blah. Le hice mala cara y me cruce de brazos exasperada, me estaba hartando esta tonta. Mire a Dark y la vi agarrándole la muñeca a una chica de cabello marrón, la chica se soltó de su agarre y salió corriendo. Dark la siguió y yo me le uní al igual que Lysandro. Sin darme cuenta Lysandro se adelanto desapareciendo en uno de los pasillos. A los pocos minutos me encontré con Dark, estaba mirando por una ventana que dejaba ver el bosque, al parecer se había escapado por ahí, las dos salimos por esa ventana. Maldición, estaba frustrada. Mire el cielo en busca de una señal y al parecer me escucho, del bosque apareció Lysandro con la chica, la tenía agarrada del brazo y estaba atada por una cuerda… no, no es una cuerda, es una serpiente. Ahora ya se a que familia pertenece, a los Ainsworth. Esta familia era reconocida por crear serpientes de sombras, la serpiente que rodeaba a la chica tenía ojos verdes y era negra como el carbón, de vez en cuando levantaba su cabeza y mostraba sus colmillos

-siéntate-le dijo fríamente Lysandro. Las dos nos acercamos

-¿quién es?-pregunte tratando de controlar mi rabia

la chica desvió la mirada mientras se retorcía-Charlotte, colabora-dijo Dark mas tranquila-tu sabes las consecuencias, si nos ayudas el chico no tendrá que irse al reformatorio… o ser sacrificado

Charlotte miro con tristeza a Dark-maldición, niño idiota-dijo entre dientes. Dudo un momento pero al final abrió la boca-su nombre es Tyler. Es mi hermano menor… el muy idiota se me escapo la noche pasada, esta en esa edad donde solo quiere hacer bromas y demostrar quien es el mejor… esas estupideces ¡agh! Por favor-nos miro suplicante-díganme que el no lo mordió

El rostro se me hablando, quise decirle a los demás algo pero cuando los vi se me helo la sangre, estaban serios como si las palabras de Charlotte no los hubiera conmovido en lo mas mínimo ¿será que son insensibles? O ¿será mi falta de experiencia?-Charlotte, su hermano ha cometido un crimen-Lysandro dio un paso adelante-de eso no hay duda y tendrá que enfrentar las consecuencias pero… debe advertirle que su victima desapareció-Charlotte abrió la boca sorprendida

-¿¡que!? ¡eso es imposible! ¿ataco a alguien?-Lysandro negó con la cabeza. Charlotte parecía contrariada-cu-cu-cu-cuando dices que desapareció ¿te refieres a que se esfumo?-Lysandro asintió-¿eso que significa?

-significa que la Orden puede tomar el caso como un asesinato-Charlotte parecía asustada entonces Lysandro la tomo de los hombros y la hizo que lo mirara a los ojos-debe tranquilizarse, respire pero no permita que esto la altere, su hermano corre peligro y es mejor que se prepare para lo peor

-¿qué hago? D-d-d-d-d-debo… ¿esconderlo?

-debes tranquilizarlo-intervino Dark-acabo de enviarte unas preguntas a tu e-mail. Haz que Tyler se tranquilice y responda esas preguntas con la cabeza fría. Trata de hacerlas de manera fuerte y cortante, así lo hacen en la Corte-Dark le dio una señal a Lysandro y el hizo que la serpiente la desenrollara pasándose a su brazo-ahora vete.

Charlotte no dudo en salir corriendo. Me sentía mal, ¿soy tan inexperta? Se que mi madre no me dejaba ir a misiones muy seguido y cuando lo digo me refiero a que era un milagro que pudiera asistir tres veces al año, esas eran una de las peleas entre ella y mi padre. El quiere que siga con la tradición familiar de ir al campo de batalla y todo eso. Suspire frustrada, Dark debía tener mucha experiencia al igual que Lysandro, espero lograr aprender cosas y cumplir mi meta. Encontrar a Kentin.

* * *

><p><strong>KENTIN.<strong>

Me duele mi todo, TODO, estaba acostado en el piso, la verdad me sentía muy incomodo, levante mi cabeza para ver donde estaba. Me encontraba en una habitación vacía, en ese momento, lo que había sucedido la noche pasada, se me vino a la cabeza generándome una jaqueca. Bien, me mordió un perro con rabia ¿ahora que? Me senté en el frío suelo sin saber que hacer, estaba un poco mareado. ¿qué debería hacer? En ese momento mi estomago rugió, tengo hambre y estoy solo en un cuarto desconocido, al parecer no me han violado porque estoy sentado sin dolor alguno. La verdad me sorprende que este tomando todo esto con calma. Mire el techo y escuche que una puerta se abría, la persona que entro caminaba despacio. Estaba bien alerta, en ese momento el aroma de flores entro por mi fosas nasales, era un olor exquisito

-despertaste-logre escuchar una melodiosa voz-¿cómo te sientes?

Mire por todas las direcciones y no la encontré-b-bien, eso creo… ¿dónde estas?

-aquí-de las sombras apareció una chica muy hermosa de cabello blanco y ondulado un poco mas arriba de su cintura, no era muy alta pero aun así era muy hermosa, tenía una extraña heterocromía, su ojo derecho era violeta y el otro azul cielo-te traje algo de comer-sus labios formaron una hermosa sonrisa-ten

dejo un delicioso filete-¡gracias!-mande mis manos…-¡AAAAAAAAH!-retrocedí hasta golpearme contra la pared, mis brazos estaban peludos, mis dedos eran largos y mis uñas parecían garras-¿¡que me paso!?-pregunte alterado

la chica solo me acaricio la cabeza, eso de alguna manera me tranquilizo-necesito que respires y te tranquilices. Te voy a explicar todo ¿bien?-asentí lentamente-ok, ¿recuerdas lo que sucedió la noche pasada?-asentí nuevamente-veras el lobo que te mordió fue un licántropo-abrí la boca llena de sorpresa-esa es la razón de tu apariencia, ahora eres un licántropo

-soy… soy… ¿un licántropo?

-si, pero lo mas importante es que tu ausencia podría costarle la vida al chico que te mordió por accidente

-¿¡accidente!?-grite alterado-¿¡como esto puede ser un accidente!?-me señale, debía estar transformado igual que el monstruo-¡no puede ser un accidente! El me ataco y…-la chica puso su dedo en mi boca u hocico, lo que sea

-se que quieres respuestas pero no soy la indicada para eso, desearía llevarte con las personas indicadas pero afuera hay cazadores furtivos, ellos podrían raptarte y hacerte cosas… que no puedo ni mencionar. Mejor nos presentamos, mi nombre es Jhezreel Wickham ¿y el tuyo?

-Kentin… ¿me vas a dejar solo?

-solo por unas horas-Jhezreel se acerco un poco mas y escuche unas cadenas tocar el suelo-por favor no salgas de la casa, los cazadores furtivos siguen afuera, como acabas de convertirte serás presa fácil para ellos. Por favor se paciente.

Jhezreel me libero de las otras cadenas que estaban en mis brazos, la verdad no me había dado cuenta de eso. Automáticamente me pare y me golpee contra el techo, ahora debo medir por lo menos unos dos metros. Me sobe la cabeza, eso había dolido. Acompañe a Jhezreel hacia el pasillo, me encontraba en una cabaña en lo mas profundo del bosque, las cortinas estaban corridas, toda la casa estaba a oscuras. Jhezreel se coloco una clase de túnica, eso me recordó a caperucita roja… que irónico yo soy el lobo y ella la dulce niña… abrió la puerta y me hecho una ultima mirada, parecía preocupada por mi. Cuando se fue mi estomago volvió a rugir, recordé que mi filete seguía en esa habitación, lo saque tratando de no mojar el piso con mis babas, es que… se veía delicioso. Me tire en el sofá y estire mis enormes, uhm, patas, el sofá estaba pequeño pero eso no me importaba, solo quería relajarme y pensar… pensar mucho en mi situación.

* * *

><p><strong>CASTIEL.<strong>

Esa Lynn. Suspire, hacer un concierto en el instituto, la verdad la idea no me parecía mala. ¿que rayos? Abrí la ventana y saque mi caja de cigarros, no había nadie y las cámaras de seguridad dejaban este lugar como un punto ciego, quería relajarme, mi parlante se había averiado después de casi cinco años de uso. Mi problema era que no tenía el dinero suficiente para comprarme otro pero al parecer todos están lo suficientemente desesperados por el concierto que accedieron a comprarme otro parlante. Succione el delicioso humo de nicotina, lo contuve por unos segundos para finalmente sacarlo de mis pulmones, vaya, esto si que me relajaba. Mire hacia el pasillo, no quería que nadie me pillara, mejor dicho, el que pase por aquí le voy a partir la cara, es MI momento de relajación. Quería estar solo, ¡SOLO! El concierto me hacía recordar a cierta chica, no se si odiarla o simplemente extrañarla. Odiarla por hacerme caer en cuenta que soy un puto sentimental, que en lo mas profundo de mi ser soy una persona blandengue y extrañarla porque ella fue mi primer amor y porque era mi musa

-fumar es malo, no sabes el mal que le haces a la naturaleza-escuche la suave voz de una chica, ¿qué parte de SOLO no entienden?

Gruñí molesto-¿acaso me impor…?-me voltee y a mi lado estaba una hermosa chica de cabello blanco ondulado y largo, su rostro era delgado y perfecto pero sus ojos, esa heterocromía era lo mas atrayente-ta…?

-debería-puso su mano en mi frente-estas rojo pero al parecer no tienes fiebre

retrocedí ¡estoy sonrojado! ¿qué putas?-eeh si, como sea… ¿quién eres?-dije apagando mi cigarrillo

-soy Jhezreel, ¿podrías ayudarme?

-¿con que?-trate de sonar agresivo pero juraría que parezco desesperado

-estoy buscando a unos cazadores. Es que-ella hacerco su rostro a mi oído, por alguna extraña e ¡inexplicable! Razón mi corazón se acelero-encontré al chico

la mire sorprendido-¿Kentin?-aclare, puede que se este equivocando, ella asintió-huh… bien yo te llevo-me aleje de la ventana-sígueme

camine un poco-eh, ¿disculpa?-me voltee, la chica tenía sus brazos sobre la ventana pero no había podido seguir. Sonrió avergonzada-¿me ayudas?

Me le acerque y la mire de reojo, le extendí la mano y mire hacia otro lado, su cálida y suave mano hizo que se me erizara la piel, cuando escuche unas pisadas la solté-bien, ahora sígueme

-¡muchas gracias! Por cierto ¿cómo te llamas?

-Castiel

-un gusto conocerte-y sonrió ampliamente con un leve sonrojo en sus cachetes, eso me exalto, me sonroje un poco y desvié la mirada hacia al frente.

Caminamos por varios pasillos y no encontraba a esos tres, ¿dónde se habrán metido? Mierda, esta chica me hacía sentir cosas extrañas, eso si que me molesta. Por el camino me encontré con Lynn, al parecer ya había ahorrado el dinero suficiente para comprarme otro parlante, todo estaría bien si no se metiera en donde no le incumbe, no dudo en preguntar sobre Jhezreel, tuve que persuadirla diciéndole que era una amiga que había venido de visita. Le agradecí por su esfuerzo pero en verdad me fastidio que tratara de "indagar" mas sobre mi "amiga" cuando seguimos con nuestro camino logre escuchar que le preguntaba a Iris si conocía a Jhezreel. Idiota, es una idiota metiche. No es como las otras dos, Dark y María, supe que sin culpa se metieron a los vestidores de hombres y le vieron la espalda al delegaducho, no dijeron ni mu, sabían que no era su problema así que ni se esforzaron en "indagar". Resople molesto, últimamente todo me fastidiaba. Se que algo va a pasar después de ese concierto

-¡Cas!-gire mi rostro y vi a María

-tabla-sonreí perversamente, eso si que la molestaba. La chica inflo sus cachetes y a los pocos segundos empezó a lloriquear mientras me mostraba su puño jurando venganza de mis palabras-pulga no te había visto ¿sabes porque?

-porque soy bajita, muy ingenioso Cas-me saco la lengua. Le revolví sus cabellos-hola… ¿te conozco?-María dejo a un lado su berrinche y puso toda su atención en mi acompañante

-¡n-no! Soy Jhezreel Wickham-sonrió de nuevo, las chicas la miraron con interés

-que interesante-Dark se le acerco-eres mitad cazador mitad ninfa, sorprendente-Jhezreel se sonrojo de sobremanera-¿eres cazadora de campo? O…

-la verdad a veces voy a misiones pero tengo que estar bajo la supervisión de un tutor-la cara de las chicas cambiaron a una de tristeza

-sentimos mucho tu perdida-María la abrazo, al principio Jhezreel parecía sorprendida pero después le correspondió el abrazo. No entendía porque el cambio tan repentino. María rompió el abrazo-y dime ¿qué hace por aquí?

-las estaba buscando…-la chica les dijo que se acercaran-yo tengo a Kentin-susurro

-¿¡donde!?-María la tomo de los hombros-¿esta vivo? ¿cómo se encuentra? ¿aun esta convertido?-mientras hacía todas esas preguntas empezó a zarandearla

-estoy mareada…

-ups, jeje lo siento-agacho la cabeza apenada

-bien, ¿podrías mostrarnos?-Dark pregunto, estaba seria y al parecer aburrida

-creo que es mejor ir en la noche-dijo, mientras se tomaba la cabeza-hay cazadores furtivos por el bosque…

-estamos al tanto… ¿nos das tu dirección? O ¿tu nos guías?

-¡yo las guío!-dijo mostrando otra hermosa sonrisa… ¿¡QUE!? Enfocado Castiel, no llevas ni una hora junto con la nueva y ya estas… ¿fantaseando? ¡mierda! A ver contrólate hombre, no es la primera ninfa que ves ni es la ultima.

Las chicas hablaban entre ellas sobre… cosas de cazadores, me sentía un poco excluido así que quise dejarlas a un lado e irme pero Dark no demoro en incluirme, que amable como si no fuera capaz de hacerlo yo mismo, bueno ¿qué mas da? Igual esta noche iba a ser interesante con todos esos cazadores furtivos y bueno etc. Seguimos con la platica hasta que la campana sonó, era la hora de salida, esperamos a que todos se fueran a sus respectivos hogares. En la salida le comunicamos a Lysandro sobre Kentin pero no pudo acompañarnos por temas familiares, Rosalya, el no me engaña, yo se que Leigh esta MUY aburrido con esa loca. La noche cayo lentamente mientras caminamos por el bosque, íbamos en silencio para pasar desapercibidos, unos metros mas adelante llegamos a una cabaña, estaba a oscuras pero podía ver la silueta de un chico por la ventana. Jhezreel miro hacia todos lados y nos indico que la siguiéramos. Abrió la puerta lentamente e ingreso, todos entramos y esperamos a que Jhezreel prendiera la luz. Era una casa bonita muy rustica y natural, la cocina era abierta y la sala era normal. Escuchamos unos pasos en el segundo piso y esperamos expectantes a ver quien era. Lentamente un chico bajo, era de cabello marrón y de ojos verdes, se me hace familiar… ¿y si le pongo unas gafas…? ¡NO ME JODAS! Ese es el niño nerd que siguió a Lynn como un perrito faldero.

El chico nerd que ya no era tan nerd bajo de las escaleras, traía encima una cobija, al parecer estaba desnudo bueno eso es normal, según lo que me ha dicho Lysandro, nos vio con sorpresa mas que todo a mi, creo que se esta preguntando ¿qué putas hago ahí? La verdad no tengo porque explicarle, que las otras le expliquen. Vi con disimulo como Kentin a veces agachaba la cabeza cuando miraba a la tabla, huh, curioso. Dark le explico detalladamente cada paso. Irían a su casa, se pondría ropa para la ocasión, la cual percibo que va a ser muy elegante porque le toca ir a la Corte, lo que mas me sorprendió fue escuchar que la madre de Dark iba a representarlo frente a la corte. El chico asentía de vez en cuando, se que para el es un poco difícil entender todo esto pero debe hacerlo si no quiere que un chico muera por su culpa… la verdad la culpa es de ese niñito estúpido. Cuando Dark termino toda la explicación nos vimos envueltos en un "ligero" problema. El… estaba desnudo, y YO no le iba a dar nada, a la mierda ni lo conozco. Dark y Jhezreel se encogieron de hombros, yo las imite en cambio la tabla se quejo de que debíamos traerle algo y blah, blah, blah, al final Dark logro persuadirla diciéndole que su madre los esperaba y que quedaba muy poco tiempo. El nerd suspiro con pesadez, sufre amiguito, sufre. Todos salimos de la cabaña, la luna estaba en todo su esplendor pero el seguía con su forma normal

-oye Dark ¿qué le pasa a este?-lo señale con mi pulgar

-veras, los licántropos tienen completo control sobre sus metamorfosis, como ya paso la fase en la que… su lado "salvaje" tomo control, Kentin ya no puede convertirse sin que sea voluntario

-vaya, todas ustedes saben mucho ¿cómo aprendieron?

-nuestro padres nos enseñan estas cosas-respondió la tabla

-que interesante… muy interesante-dije pensativo, mi madre fue la que me enseño todo. Ella se había separado de mi padre y se caso con un mortal, mi padre y yo no nos hablamos mucho igual, el no me aporta nada solo quiere placer y licor

-¿pasa algo Cas?-me pregunto Dark mientras Jhezreel me miraba con curiosidad

-nada.

Apenas di un paso, el suelo se ilumino. Los putos cazadores habían dejado hechizos trampa en la hierba. Del signo salió unas cadenas, logre empujar a la tabla, a Dark no fue necesario ya había saltado. Las cadenas rodearon mi pie y luego todo mi cuerpo dejándome tendido en el piso. Escuche pisadas acercándose hacia nuestra localización. Al los pocos minutos un tipo regordete con un sombrero de cuero apareció, llevaba una escopeta, al verme sonrió, eso si que me emputo, nadie, repito NADIE me encadena para venderme en el mercado negro. Deje que se acercara con confianza, su puta sonrisa me hacía enfurecer. Sin controlarme solté un rugido, extendí mis alas y con ellas rompí el hechizo, forme una bola de fuego en mi mano y antes de que el imbécil pudiera meter alguna bala logre darle, le queme las manos. Aproveche ese momento y lo golpee con mi cola, cayo como un costal de papas pero esto no había terminado. Mas cazadores furtivos aparecieron, me apuntaron con su armas, cuando dispararon unas chakrams evitaron que las balas me dieran, vi con sorpresa como Jhezreel las tomaba con facilidad. Sus armas eran circulares con tres hojas filosas, tenía unas decoraciones hechas de esmeralda. En ese momento Dark cayo delante de mi girando su guadaña desviando los disparos. María estaba mas atrás, de sus dedos sobresalían unas dagas, Kentin estaba a su lado, aun no podía convertirse.

Los tres nos íbamos a enfrentar contra un grupo de quince cazadores, estábamos en desventaja. Ellos fueron los primeros en atacarnos, los esquive con facilidad y los golpeaba con toda mi fuerza. Deje en el suelo a cinco de un solo coletazo. Dark los atacaba con su guadaña dejándolos noqueados pero no los mataba. Al parecer su guadaña tenía otras habilidades. Jhezreel no se quedaba atrás, utilizaba sus armas pero también controlaba a la naturaleza, hacía que los arboles enroscaran sus ramas alrededor de los cazadores dejándolos a todos inmóviles. Solo quedaban tres, teníamos ventaja, sin pensarlo me lance en picada contra ellos, les iba a romper la madre

-¡Castiel cuidado!-grito María

gire mi cabeza a un lado, fui atrapado por una red-¡aaaaah!-estaba mojado con agua bendita-¡agh! ¡maldición!-me revolvía tratando de quitarme esta porquería de encima, me quemaba la piel

-mira lo que atrape-un tipo de unos treinta y ocho años apareció, llevaba el mismo sombrero que los demás pero este fumaba y parecía mas atlético

-te voy a matar pendejo

-eso ya lo veremos-me apunto con su pistola, sonreí con superioridad. Las balas no me hacen daño. Me disparo, la bala reboto hacia un árbol

-¿e-eso es lo m-mejor que tienes imbécil?

El solo sonrió-claro que no princesito-saco una jeringa-traída directamente del Vaticano-¡mierda! Tenía un somnífero. Volví a removerme-dulces sueños puto-me pincho el brazo

-¡mierda!-dije con la mandíbula tensa, vi con lentitud como apartaba la mano, entonces lo mordí, el hombre grito-espero te hayas vacunado contra la peste hijo de puuuu…

Mis parpados pesaban. Todo me daba vueltas, el somnífero estaba surtiendo efecto. Tenía mucho sueño, mi cuerpo se relajo y quedo inmóvil. Escuche que alguien gritaba mi nombre y varios brazos me levantaban. Todo se torno oscuro y silencioso a los segundos.


End file.
